


𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 & 𝐞𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭

by ficsbygail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsbygail/pseuds/ficsbygail
Summary: y/n avery was hoping for at last one year of someone not trying to kill her and her best friends but atlas, her prayers were not answered. welcome to cause & effect, where actions create dangerous effects.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> like always all characters expect you (this version of you) and any oc's belong to me and anything else to jk rowling. this is my own adaption of the movie/book and not everything will be cannon.

Soft whispers could be heard if you strained your ears. Some words bordering on the tone of loud whispers. You decide to keep your eyes closed, but allowed your other senses to awaken.

Your efforts however, are in vain. The whispers blended together in a flurry of words, mouths opening and closing, tongues hitting teeth.

The burrow was warm, and the inside Ginny's tiny room gladly held onto that warmth. A smell of something with a delicious aroma slowly oozed into the room. You tried to smell it without announcing that you were now awake, but quickly gave up.

Finally someone, most likely Ginny?, let out an exasperated sigh and you could hear scuffling and muffled shouts before the door was closed in their face(s). You could hear soft laughter spilling from the crack of the door. Light footsteps padded to where you lay on the floor, a sleeping bag underneath your form,

"I know your awake y/n." You scrambled to sit up on your elbows with a frown, how..? Ginny laughs in amusement, "Perks of having sleepovers for over five years."

You laugh too, letting Ginny and your own laughter fill the space between you. Ginny was sitting on the edge of her bed and you suddenly narrow your eyes at her, her lips still pressed in a knowing smile like she's hiding something,

"Ginevra Molly Weasley I may not be a body language expert like yourself but your hiding something from me." She stifles a giggle as she slowly makes her way to the door.

Ginny turns around to face you, her body already out the door and heading towards the kitchen, "Mom asked me to wake you up five minutes ago."

She sprints to the kitchen, her giggles mixing with her footfalls as you turn and burry your head into the pillow in frustration. She should know better than to 'prank' you, the twins would gladly help you reinact your revenge.

That thought mixed with the horror of being late, makes you quickly stand up and frantically look for a pair of clothes. You close the door pushing the lock shut, not wanting a repeat of what happened yesterday when Ron didn't knock.

Shuddering from the horrible memory, you quickly slip on a pair of black overalls that reach your ankles with a white striped crop top. The outfit is one who had seen in a muggle Tv show. You then settle on a pair of white sneakers. You grab a small dark green bag filled with necessities.

You make eye contact with one of the posters tacked to Ginny's wall, a name written in sprawling black letters- the Weird Sisters. Must be some weird wizard band, you preferred to listen to muggle music anyway.

Fiddling with the golden key necklace around your neck, you make your way to the kitchen. Conveniently, Ginny's room is on the first floor; leading right to the kitchen.

The kitchen is full of life; the twins already sitting and talking animatedly, simultaneously making a mess that Molly will have a fit over, along with Arthur sitting contently at the head of the table- asking Harry Potter about the purpose of rubber ducks.

You sallow a small giggle, Harry always seems to put himself in awkward situations and never knows how to get out of them. You approach Molly first, wanting to apologize for being late- something ingrained in you since you were young,

"Y/n!" Molly quickly discards her pervious task. Apologizes are quickly forgotten as you relish in a mother's hug, something you haven't had the luxury of when having parents that are high-up in the Ministry.

Molly's shout gained the attention of Arthur who welcomes you over with a wave, giving him a hug as well. The Weasleys have been your second family since birth, your families never losing touch after Hogwarts.

You greet a blushing Harry then settle down in the seat in front of him, ignoring the dramatic cry's of betrayal from George and Fred. Hermione offers you a smile from Harry's side and you send one back.

Letting your eyes wonder over the table you take head count, "Mione, where's Ron?"

She rolls her eyes with sigh and digs viciously into her eggs, "Still in his room I suppose." You giggle at her state and Ginny nudges you with her elbow, to not push the touchy subject.

You weren't completely oblivious to the world around you, the tension between Hermione and Ron was one you knew. But you weren't one to meddle in other people's business, and it was more entertaining watching them refuse to accept their feelings.

"Gin, I can't believe it's today!" You and Ginny grin and squeal in excitement, Hermione and Harry wear symmetrical expressions of confusion.

"Ron didn't tell you? We're going to the Quidditch World Cup!" You spout excitedly. Ginny mutters an insult to Ron's memory as the rest of the Weasleys turn back to their food.

Ginny nudges you again, "Who do you think is gonna win?" You shrug, waiting for the food that you finished eating to digest,

"I don't know, I'm more excited to watch the game I don't really care who wins." She rolls here eyes but keeps the grin on her face.

"That's the whole point of the game! The competition!" You laugh, you're more focused on the fact that the event shortly taking place is one that only takes place every couple of years. You let yourself fall into the familiar rhythm of the Weasley's, letting Ginny chat your ear off besides you and smiling as you people watch.

You gasp turning to Arthur, remembering his question to Harry earlier. "Didn't you want to know the purpose of a rubber duck?" Arthur exclaims in victory and gestures for you to continue.

The rest of the morning passes by quickly as you spend it answering questions about muggle things. Despite coming from a pureblood family, your parents left you in the care of a muggle staff.

(For the sake of this story, the Avery family will be different from the cannon one.)

You grew up with a mixture of both the wizard world and the muggle world. The Weasley family made your life full with people and happiness, making you feel intertwined with them forever.

...

You trudged along the grassy terrain, feeling ten times heavier because of the bright sun beating down on your black clothing. To busy in your own thoughts hearing Arthur yell, "Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" Made you raise an eyebrow at Ginny and Hermione.

They just shrugged. Probably had to do with Ron and Harry guessing by their crestfallen faces, you assume.

The group soon came across a short man standing under a large tree. Arthur introduced him as Amos Diggory, and apologized for the late start- but not without glaring slightly at Ron.

Ginny smirks at you and you roll her eyes before pushing your shoulders into her's, making her lose her balance with a short glare shot at you. You could feel Hermione's disapproving glare, but from experience you know not to mind it.

Suddenly there's thump, and Cedric Diggory now stands next to father, shaking hands with Arthur. Ginny starts to tease you as Cedric scans the crowd until he sees you, he wears a small bashful smile that makes your heart hurt from the comfort it makes you feel.

You break eye contact with Cedric, immediately shoving Ginny again and running towards the twins as Ginny yells after you; not making an effort to move from her place next to Hermione. The twins you soon learn, are no better then Ginny.

After climbing a grassy hill that most likely left dirt stains on your sneakers, your eyes zero in on an ... old boot? The others gather around the boot and you involuntary copy Cedric, dropping down and grabbing the shoe with your hand. 

"Ready kids?" No one is able to get a word out as the world is suddenly spinning, and it keeps getting faster before Arthur yells, "Let go!"

Hermione shrieks, "What?" But you do as told and suddenly your hitting the dirt ground with an unpleasant huff.

Your too busy trying to catch your breath to notice Cedric, Amos, and Arthur walk down from the sky. A shadow covers the sun and you focus on the figure offering you their hand.

You gladly take it, brushing off your overalls and internally grumbling about how you decided to wear black, which now will be dirty.

You glance up at Cedric with a grateful smile, "Thanks Ced." He flashes you a smile that makes your heart stop for a second, before you both return to the group that is now climbing up the hill.

The nerves that Cedric awakened are now permanent; to your dismay. You can only hope that Cedric feels similar slow unraveling of nerves in his stomach.

The sight is one you'll never forget, wizards and witches rushing everywhere. There's thousands of tents set up, the space between them varying from almost touching to three people being able to walk in between them. There's so much to take in, it's like a kid waking into a candy shop.

Navigating through it, you and Cedric shortly part ways. You make your way to the back of the pack, itching to knock the knowing smirk off Ginny's face.

The boys in front of you stop and you almost flatten into the two red heads. They soon disappear into the tiny tent in front of you.

You follow suit, eyes wide as you take in the Weasley tent. It has the same homey feeling as the Burrow, instantly making you feel comfortable. You set your small bag on the table that George and Fred lounge at, before leaning against it, taking in the tent.

You smile as Ginny and Hermione hit each other with their bags, and your grin broadens when Arthur attempts to scold everyone.

...

The stadium is huge, and the bright white lights encompassing the stadium can be felt from any place inside it. You squint a little, your eyes sensitive from the light, "Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron whines.

You laugh at Ron's tone as he looks back with a frown that makes you laugh harder- you and Ginny giggling at everything the whole hour. You can't help it, laughing makes your life seem lighter and you need a lot of it.

Consequently, Hermione ditched the two of you for Ron and Harry. Not that you minded, you love Hermione, but you just felt closer to Ginny as you consider her your best friend.

You soon zoned out, taking in the huge stadium with wide glazed over eyes. The rest of the group stopped for some reason. You sallow nervously, narrowly missing colliding with Ron's back.

You slowly brought your attention to the people below you, your blood freezing when you made eye contact with a smug Draco Malfoy.

You considered Draco a family friend, but being his friend felt like making excuses for every horrible thing he has said or done, and it was a cycle you desperately wanted to break. Looking at Draco made you realize why you couldn't find it in yourself to fight him.

Draco eyed the Weasley's in disgust, his face one of disappointment when he spots you, and proceeds to trail after his father.

You rolled your eyes as his dramatics your face flushing from seeing him for the first time over the summer, not noticing Harry gaging your reaction.

After some climbing you finally arrived at the seats, following George and Fred you leaned against the railing, grinning at the sight.

"Who are you cheering for y/n? I hope it's the Irish." Fred said with a wink. You just giggled looking behind you, grabbing Ginny and pulling her to your side as you both gasped in awe at the players making their entrances.

You still find it hard to pick a team, content with your decision to stay neutral.

Through all the excitement, you didn't realize the small space in between you and the person next to you. You move your hand sightly over and recoil in shock when it touches another hand.

Your embarrassment lingers when the hand belongs to Cedric, who gives you a teasing smile and you bit your lip, avoiding his eyes and turning to a giggling Ginny.

Your face must be on fire from the amount of times a soft flush appeared across it. You flick her arm before loud shouts and cheers interrupt you.

Fred and George shout words of support for the Irish as the game soon begins, but not before Victor Krum makes a dramatic entrance.

You tap your fingernails against the railing in anticipation, hearing roars and cheers from all around you.

...

The game ends as quick as it starts, the twins happily parading around the tent, teasing Ron about his star-struck crush on Krum. You snicker from your spot next to Harry,

"I think your in love Ron." Ginny says as she pats him on the arm comfortingly, moving to stand at other side. You break out into a fit of giggles as the twins circle Ron, acting like birds and screeching Krum.

Next to you, Harry joins the twins as they sing a nonsensical song, and you bask in the glow of nirvana that encircles you.

There's bang and bop before it's silent once again. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred remarks with admiration.

Arthur frantically rushes into the tent, "That's not the Irish and we need to go now." His voice is steady and pristine and you know the situation is serious.

You take Ginny's hand and follow the twins. Outside of the tent is pure chaos. Death eaters fly over head, and the crowd is running in all different directions. Not stopping to care, just trying to put as much distance between them and the scene unfolding.

A muggle family was floating in the sky, you could hear their screams of agony mix with the ones of delight from the death eaters blend in horrible harmony. You can feel Ginny hesitate, wanting to go help them.

You rush after the twins and quickly pull her along, finding safety in the forest, and following Arthur's directions to find the port key. You and Ginny are still holding hands, and you squeeze her hand to remind her your still there. That your safe, and it will be okay.

You had stopped in the middle of the clearing, "Wait, where's Harry?"

Hermione and Ron exchange looks of horror before promptly rushing off to find Harry even though you call after them to stop.

This is how they get themselves in near death situations, they don't think.

Looking sideways at Ginny, you decide to stay put with the twins and your best friend.

By the time the trio made it back, the sky was gray, and the area was almost silent. Most people had left, but you still stood huddled with the Weasley's. It didn't take you twice to grab onto the port key with Ginny's hand still clutched in your own.

When everyone had made it back to the burrow, the shock started to wear off. You felt numb, you had just seen actual death eaters.

Being best friends with Harry Potter meant you had indirect run ins with them, but to see them up close?

To hear their laughs with the shrieks of terror from everyone else on replay in head made you shudder.

...

The rest of the summer flew by fast. To your dismay, your parents had strongly requested that you spend your last week of summer at the Avery family manor.

That week was the slowest of the whole summer- and when you awoke that Monday morning, you felt lighter then you had the whole week.

You narrow your eyes, yawning and letting your eyes slowly adjust to the dark room. The window curtains had been drawn, but the sun was still rising and it faced away from your room. Letting dim gold lights hit the glass.

Thankfully, you had not had any nightmares about the quidditch world cup, helping to reluctantly ease your paranoia. You surveyed your room, making sure everything was in order. Another mannerism engraved in you since you were young.

You stole a quick glance at the chunky black alarm clock laying on the nightstand; squinting at the bright bold symbols.

You had plenty of time, and decided to spend it by getting ready for your first day of fourth year. You felt yourself repeating the same cycle of anxiety at the beginning of the year. There was no reason for it, but bad habits die hard.

You had managed to fix your hair so it was decent and apply some light makeup in a span of minutes. You moved from the cream vanity to the wall mirror, slowly dragging away the panel that lead to a shallow closet.

You settled on some socks that were apart of your uniform to save time, with a thin black knee-high dress. It had thin straps and was a combination of loose and form fitting. You slipped on a pair of combat boots and double checked your bags.

You gathered your bags and luggage and made the trek towards the stairs. A maid passing by helped you with your luggage after some insistence.

The smell of fresh food made you forget your bags at the door and break out into a run towards the kitchen. You eye the stove in delight, and rush into a seat on the counter. The house keeper, Mary, chuckles and soon hands you the dish of bacon and eggs.

You hungrily devour the food, and before you know it your stepping out the front door, pushing your luggage in a cart in front of you.

...

The train is filled with the laughter of your peers, and you swear you heard a scream...you brush it off and continue onwards, looking for one specific cart. The scream was probably just from paranoia.

You finally find it, one door down from the compartment that the trio is sporting. You flash them a grin as you pass by, they each give you a grim one in return.

The grim smiles are not enough to happen your spirits, for when you open the compartment your met with big smiles, "Y/n!" Ginny yells and engulfs you in a hug. You laugh then snicker at her,

"Merlin, I just saw you last week." Ginny just rolls her eyes and sits down with a smile. Luna grins up at you, "Hello y/n, how was your summer?" You and Ginny recount the whole summer, Luna acting as the perfect audience member.

Perhaps that is way your friendship works so well.

You lean back in your seat, trying to catch your breath as you just finished your tale. "Luna how was your summer?" Ginny asks also slightly out of breath.

Luna tells you of her summer with a whimsical smile on her face, and you can't help but be transfixed whenever she talks. One look at Ginny shows she feels the same.

However, your attention span is rather short, and a flash of sliver catches your eye. You pull the door out a little; peaking your head out just a hair and gasp in shock when you see the trolley.

"Do you guys want anything from the trolley?" Your friends both shake their heads no but your mind is already set on getting them candy anyway.

You finish wrestling through your things and hold your coins tightly in your fist. You lean out of the cabin once more.

You miss the words spoken but you don't miss Harry's face as he stares at Cho Chang. Merlin, you hope you don't look like that whenever you see Cedric. The tiny voice in your head threatens to spit out another name but you quickly shut it down.

You bit back a giggle, Harry's like the brother you never had and you find how awkward he is adorable. You don't really blame him, Cho is very pretty.

The trolly is suddenly in front of you and you give the lady a warm smile, "Six chocolate frogs please." You hand the women your coins and she hands you the chocolate frogs in return.

You didn't notice how Harry froze hearing your voice, his shy grin doubling.

You quickly closed the doors and sat back in the seat with a huff. You hand over the chocolate frogs, Luna happily taking them and Ginny protesting the whole time.

You shush her with a shove. You grin when you remember what you just saw. You lean closer to the two other girls.

"You'll never believe what I just saw." Luna smiles expectantly still chewing her chocolate frog with content.

Ginny rolls her eyes then smirks, lowering her head and voice to, match yours, "Cedric Diggory?" Your mouth opens in shock, "Bloody hell Weasley!" She snickers in glee as you smack the back of her head with a scowl.

You don't miss Luna's look of confirmation, like she agreed with Ginny. You settle on another scowl and continue on your task, "I think Harry has a crush on Cho." Luna nods her head, nothing ever seems to phase her. Ginny however gasps- leaning back in shock.

She bends over whispering, "Cho Chang? Like the Ravenclaw seeker?" You nod your head in excitement and Ginny laughs. "You should have seen him Gin! He was mess, oh it was so funny!"

You both howl in laughter and Luna giggles too. Blackmail is always so sweet.

;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while this is a reader insert, some of these traits may not accurately describe you, and I'm forcing my crush on that one Durmstrang guy from the movie on you so I apologize in advance.

The train ride to Hogwarts always felt so short. You thought it had mostly had to do with the fact that you were able to spend time with two of your most favorite people.

Even as a fourth year, looking at the castle still had you frozen in awe. It was breathtaking, making you hold your breath and stare in wonder.

...

You gather with the other Hogwarts students, waiting for something. But then you see it. Students around you gasp and speak in wonder as an ornate carriage flies towards the school, pulled along by flying horses pale as snow.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." You grin from spot in the front, too pressed together by eager people to turn around and address the source.

You can however, glance at Ginny who stands excitedly right beside you. Ever since the World Cup you've felt more protective of Ginny.

Literal death eaters coming out of retirement? That's not a good sign, and you sure as hell aren't going to lose your friends because of whatever Voldemort or whoever is in charge has planned.

Just thinking about it makes you sick, and theres also a tiny amount of fear that you've tried to push to the back of your mind. Fear will only get you hurt so the only logical step is to embrace it before it consumes you.

There's even more gasps and cheers as a huge ship raises it's self from the ocean. It continues to grow, the huge sails falling down, a logo imprinted on the white sheets that you can't see clearly. Water drips down from the top; raining down like a fountain. The tiny gold flags at the top ruffle in the wind.

...

Hogwarts always was a school of gossip. Harry Potter's wild escapades only fueled the fires. This year, for once, it did not have anything to do with Harry. People talked about the arrival of the gigantic ship and beautiful carriage, along with what took place during the Quidditch World Cup, the cancelling of Quidditch, and the tournament.

Hearing the whispers about it just brought back the horrible memories, memories that were suppose to be memorable for a good reason.

Your settling into the Ravenclaw dorm, or rather leaving your bags by your bed and willing them to un-pack themselves. You can't be bothered to really un-pack. You know you should, and should also be trying to sallow any feelings of dread, but you just slump on your bed.

"Hey y/n it's time for dinner, there's a rumor that Dumbledore is going to make an announcement." One of your dorm-mates Tina says. You nod and smile back at her, walking out with the rest of the girls in your dorm.

You were fairly close with them and able to start a conversation about the summer with ease. You found yourself instinctively reaching for your necklace, a little put off by the amount of people already gathered in the hall. You didn't have a problem with attention, having parents high in the ranks of the ministry taught you that. You could handle it, but you preferred not to.

Unfortunately for you, people like to stare. The stares started third year and have become an unsettling normal thing.

You sat with your Ravenclaw friends, gesturing at Luna to join you. Just as Luna sat down next to you, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

You knew what was coming, an announcement that was probably going to be very lengthy. Your gaze wandered over the hall; landing on the Hufflepuff table, by now unaware of the eyes on you. You almost made eye contact with Cedric, quickly focusing your gaze on your lap with flushed cheeks.

Your thankful that Luna is the one who sits besides you and not Ginny who would speak her mind like she did during the Quidditch World Cup. You really don't need that right now.

You perked up when the headmaster said something about sharing the castle with guests. You didn't have much time to speculate on Dumbledore's riddle of a sentence as the great hall's doors opened.

A group of girls in blue outfits and blue hats strutted forward. They do a captivating dance all the way until they reached the front of the hall. Whimsical blue butterflies released from their grasps as they let out soft sighs. You watched in awe, staring at them with adoration.

Ginny and Hermione simply rolled their eyes, the boys around them enchanted just like you. Ginny's frown tightened when she twisted around to see your reaction hopefully reflecting her own; seeing instead your expression mirroring the ones of the boys around her.

You didn't notice the comically large women walking after them, offering her hand to Dumbledore who in return introduced the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

There's a bang, and your head quickly snaps to the source. Or sources, as a group of boys hit the ground beneath them with large staffs and grunts. They also capture the halls attention, this time with a stunned silence.

Suddenly their doing flips and you can't help but grab Luna in shock. Your shock doubles as Victor Krum trails after the group, with who you assume is the headmaster.

You hear someone mutter, "Wicked." And you can't help but agree.

Dumbledore introduces the new arrivals as from Durmstrang Institute. You find your gaze following the boy who started as the leader of the line, who follows the rest of his peers at the Slytherin table.

Your other dorm-mate Angie, nudges you to move over and your eyes widen slightly when you see why.

The Beauxbatons girls sit at the end of the Ravenclaw table and you can't help but wish they sat at another table. It just brought more attention that you were actively trying to steer away from. No matter how captivating they were.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the feast began. You tried to stay focused on the present but the future was foggy and it made you uneasy.

...

The rest of the week, as cliche as it sounds, flew by. Before you knew it, the days has stopped changing and it was Thursday.

You get out of bed tiredly, you struggle to put your skirt on. You managed to dress your self decently and padded to the common room.

Your eyes scanned the crowed room, accidentally making eye contact with Cho Chang. You smile at her briefly, and immediately try to return to your searching.

You blush sightly and sigh in relief when you spot a familiar head of white blonde hair. You hurry over to Luna, linking her arm into yours. She smiles assumedly at you, she always seems to know when your caught in embarrassing situations.

Luna and you stride to the great hall, joining other eager students in the corridor. You break free from the crowd and decide to sit with your friends at the Gryffindor table. Being in a Ravenclaw made it hard to constantly keep up with your friends in other houses but you made it work.

Fred and George acknowledge you first, cheering loudly. You cringe at their outburst and scold them, sitting next to Ginny and across from Hermione.

"Good morning." You chirp and there's a chorus of responses. 

Fred, who sits next to Luna pouts, "Do your favorite twins not get special treatment love?" You roll your eyes as Luna carefully eats her breakfast. 

The people around you snicker and laugh, finding your misery amusing. All except Ron you finds his breakfast more amusing then anything in the room.

You lean over the table a little a turn your attention to Fred and George, "Your the only twins I know you gits."

Fred and George just laugh as you shake her head, a small smile forming at the corners. You finish the rest of breakfast through teasing from the twins and catching up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Talking with the trio was grim this morning, unfortunately your used to the sombre mood. You furrow your brows, your brain still working with all the new information given to you, "Your scar started hurting at the world cup?" Harry nods, his eyes cast downwards making his face unreadable.

"Have you told Snuffles yet?" Hermione looks expectantly at Harry who grimaces.

"That's what I told him, Harry sent him a letter on the train." You nod but your deep in thought, the information the trio bestowed upon you is making your paranoia from the summer slowly creep back in.

Even with your thoughts running an hundred miles a minute, you can feel a pair of eyes glaring at you.

You lean slightly over, looking past Hermione's head towards the Slytherin table almost knocking into Ginny who gives you a confused stare before seeing what your gaze is focused on.

Ginny grits her teeth and forces herself to take part in her brothers conversation, not wanting to count down the minutes until your rushing into Draco Malfoy's disgusting arms.

Draco looks at you expectantly, like he's demanding an excuse for your place at the Gryffindor table. You roll your eyes and send a sharp glare in his direction, not now. He scowls but breaks eye contact, letting the topic go for now.

Merlin that was frightening. Your surprised at your bold response, proud of it either way.

You decide that your breakfast has never looked tastier and start eating in an effort to clear your head.

It doesn't help.

You opt against eating and bide your goodbyes. You feel guilty, seeing the sad and disappointing looks behind your friends faces, but you make your way to the corridor beyond the hall. One nervous step in front of the other.

You make it to one of the large staircases before someone is tugging you by your waist. You shriek but it's muffled by his pale hand. Draco stares smugly at you, and without thinking you do the first thing that you know will knock the smirk off his face.

You lick his palm just a smudge and he quickly pulls his hand back in disgust. Draco wipes his hand on his shirt, shooting you a glare that doesn't quite reach his eyes as you laugh at him.

Your giggles soon fade and you dig your fingernails in your palm. You bit your lip nervously, casting your eyes to his shoulder.

Draco crosses his arms with a scowl transforming his face, "Why were you sitting with the blood traitors and Potter?" He spits Harry's name out of his mouth like it's poison, like he can't stand to let it linger on his tongue for another second.

You sigh slightly at his dramatics- your voice almost a whine, "Because they're my friends Draco." An unrecognizable emotion flickers over his delicate features and the haze that clouds your brain starts to phase as you analyze the situation. 

He keeps his arms crossed, lowering his eyes to your black shoes muttering softly. It seems like he's almost pouting and merlin, suddenly the nerves that were blazing hot around Cedric appear anew.

You frown at his state, it tugs at your heart to see him upset over something so trivial.

You take his hand in yours, sort of forcing him look at you. "You know I would sit with you if you wanted." You can see a tiny, tiny smile poke at his lips. The hesitation chipping away.

He scoffs but doesn't attempt to rid your hand of his, "Whatever." You just smile, and tug him gently, "Walk me to class?" He follows you, a smile grazing his lips that your blissfully unaware of, just the way Draco likes it.

...

Your body is tense as you sit in the DADA classroom. The new teacher, 'Mad-Eye' Moody, stands at the front, glaring at the students in the room. His mechanical eye is always moving, faster then the one sunken into his skin. 

If you weren't so scared, your fingertips would have found a home on the wooden desk, anxiously tapping against the old slab.

DADA was always your least favorite class. Quirrell's class was always boring, Lockhart's class disgusting, and Lupin's class embarrassing. This year is alike the others in the fact that it will most likely not be normal. 

"Alastor Moody." He writes his name in chalk on the board before facing the class. 

"Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" He pauses for a second and your trying to recover from the whiplash his sentences just gave you. 

The class is silent so he continues, "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Hermione answers quickly, "Three sir." 

"And they are so named?" Moody starts to furiously scribble a word on the chalkboard.

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will..." Hermione trails off.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct." Moody shouts.

"Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!" Moody finishes his angry rant.

"Aw no way, the old codger can see out the back of his head." Seamus says to the boy next to him. 

Moody throws his piece of chalk in his direction, landing in the back of room. Everyone ducks instinctually. From your seat in the back, you can see the chalk clearly if you turn your head.

"So, which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY!" The professor barks. "Yes..." Ron squeaks.

"Stand." Moody orders and Ron slowly rises from his chair, shrinking slightly under Moody's harsh glare.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one...The imperious curse." Ron answers.

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody walks to a table besides the chalkboard. He removes the lid of a glass a jar with a spider in it.

He reaches his hand in and lets the spider crawl on his hand before lifting it out for the class to see. "Hello. What a little beauty." 

He says a spell foreign to your ears before grunting, "Imperio!" He sends the spider to the front desk with his wand where Neville whines and Dean leans back quickly. 

Moody then sends it on top of Crabbe's head and the class now starts to laugh. "Don't worry. Completely harmless."

Moody waves his wand again and it crawls on a whimpering girl in red robes. He next sends it on top of Ron's head, the spider almost dancing above his head. The class continues to laugh and you stop yours- feeling sympathy for Ron knowing his fear of them. Now Moody is chuckling and it's rather unsettling to hear.

"But if she bites... she's lethal!" He turns his focus to next row of desks, "What are you laughing at?" And the spider is now on Draco's face. You laugh behind your hand, knowing if Draco saw you he would give you the silent treatment like he did last year during the Buckbeak situation. 

"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" His voice almost giddy.

The laughter has died down, and the spider lingers on top of a pail of water. He leaves it there, wriggling for a moment before drawing it back into the palm of his hand.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did you-know-whose  
bidding under the influence of the imperious curse." You flinch at the mention of Voldemort, "But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?" 

"Another.. another.. Come on come on." You raise your hand slowly along with the class, bile starting to form in your throat. "Longbottom is it? Up." Neville stands. 

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology." Moody says appraisingly.

"There's uh the cruciatus curse." Neville stammers.

"Correct! Correct! come come." Moody beckons Neville to the table in the front. "Particularly nasty. The torture curse." Neville follows Moody to the table with the jar on top of it and you hold your breath, reaching for your necklace safely tucked under the collar of your uniform.

"Cruciato!" Moody roars and the spider starts to writher from pain. Neville gets more uncomfortable as time passes by- being clearly demonstrated on his face. You want to say something before Hermione shouts for you instead,

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" Moody stops and the spider ceases its movement. Neville still stands rooted in his spot in frightened shock as Moody picks up the spider and lays it on the desk Hermione sits at.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger." Hermione's gaze is glued on the wall in front of her and you can see from the side how distraught she is. She shakes her head, her jaw locked.

"Avada Kadvra." He whisper shouts and the spider disintegrates as you flinch. Hermione is faced away, with her eyes closed tightly. Your stare moves from Hermione to Harry, lingering on him.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it." Moody starts to walk and he stands in front of Harry's desk. "And he's sitting in this room." He grabs the flask from his cloak and takes a swig, eyeing Harry who shifts uncomfortably under his gaze.

Your sure that this year you dislike DADA because its frightening.

...

Your walking down the spiral stairs behind Ron, your mind still replaying the class. "Brilliant isn't he! Completely demented of course. Terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really been there you know." Ron says.

"There's a reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face." Hermione says, her voice raising as she gets angrier. You all come to a stop, as Harry hits Hermione's arm when the boy standing in front of you is Neville, staring forlorn out the stained glass.

"Neville?" Hermione asks peaking over at I'm curiously. Moody makes his way down the stairs, pushing both you and Ron aside. He shakes Neville by his shoulder, "Son. You alright?" 

Neville nods still looking dazed. "Come on, we'll have a cup of tea. I want to show you something." Moody is already heading back up the stairs, grunting as he teeters on them. Neville slowly follows after him. The four of you exchange a look, continuing to head down the stairs.

...

Your opinion on potions was neutral. You would enjoy the class more if the teacher wasn't Snape. His drawling voice always made your skin crawl and the way he publicly humiliates students with no disregard disgusted you.

All the more reasons why you can not have a bad grade in the class. The school year had just started and you weren't failing, you were passing. But the fear of failure and disappointment that your parents could display if you were, was the reason you found yourself in the library after school. 

For a library, it wasn't all that quiet. Madam Pince would only shush students who got too loud, and most people had learned this and kept their voices down to avoid being kicked out. It was a bit frustrating for you, but you also had a natural habit of being able to block out all distractions when you focus intensely on something.

You sat with your knees almost touching your chest, your potions book laying on your against your thighs. Your back was laid on the wall behind you, and tall bookshelves were on either side of you. Your fingertips drummed against the cover of the book, completely engrossed in the subject. 

Potions was a lot more interesting then you gave it credit for. It was also an easy escape from the real world.

Someone cleared their throat in front of you and you jumped. Quickly looking up you tilted your head at her, "Ginny?" 

She sat down besides you, crossing her legs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I was just looking for you." You closed your book and sat it down on the other side of your figure. 

You focus all your attention on Ginny, "Are you ok?" She scoffs, "Why, because I want to spend time with you?" From the amount of years you've known Ginny, you know she doesn't mean to be harsh with her words so you mind the edge in her tone and instead study her facial features. 

She picks up on this and relaxes her face, hiding her emotions but not quickly enough. You sigh and take her hand in yours, "What is this really about?" Your voice is lowered and you can see Ginny struggling, deciding if she should open up. 

You wrap your arms around her in a hug and she tenses before relaxing into you. You rest your chin on her shoulder and she burrows her head into your collarbone. You whisper softly, "You don't have to tell me, but I'm here." 

She mumbles into you, "Ok." You eventually break apart and her eyes are red and she sniffles. You just keep your hand in her's with a reassuring smile, "Thanks." Her voice cracks slightly and you just nod your head in response. 

You let go of her hand and stand up, holding your potions book in one hand. You offer her a hand and she takes it. You start walking, Ginny following along hesitantly, "Where are we going?" You glance at her, "You'll see." She rolls her eyes but you can tell she's smiling and that's all that matters.

...

Your footfalls mixed with Ginny's louder ones echo around you in the circular tower. You paused at the top. Using your free hand to twist the handle on the old wood door. It creaks slightly, and you wince- squeezing Ginny's hand. You stop at the front of the astronomy tower, the metal railing the only thing separating you from the land underneath you. 

The sky was a beautiful mix of colors; orange, yellow, and red. The sun is starting to set, and it will slowly make its way down the mountain and eventually out of sight. You gage Ginny's reaction, feeling relief settle in your bones when she's smiling- her mouth open in awe and shoulders relaxed. 

You bit your lip so you don't giggle and lean against the railing, Ginny copying you shortly. You and Ginny stay there, watching the sunset slowly taking the beautiful colors it had painted on the clouds with it. 

You have half a mind to stay and lay down on the stone floor, star gazing with Ginny well through the night before you both fall asleep, but you know from experience that it won't be comfortable.

And it's apparent that you both could use a good night of sleep. So when the sun is only a crescent of orange behind the mountains, you grab Ginny's hand and start walking to the door. 

You hear Ginny wine and you laugh, "I'll walk you to your common room." You bargain and her whines stop. 

You check the tiny gold watch on your wrist, you have serval minutes until curfew. You'll just have to run back to your own common room. Surprisingly, there were a good amount of students cluttering the corridors. 

You and Ginny make your way to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny steps forward, turning her back on the fat lady and looking at you. You can see her hesitate and you talk before she gets the chance, "Goodnight Gin." 

She nods and you smile softly, spinning on your heel and traversing the moving staircase. Ginny studies your back before facing the fat lady and saying the password.

...

You had found the abandoned classroom last year, during your third year at Hogwarts. You were out after curfew for a late night snack, and heard the familiar set of footsteps which could only mean one thing, Flitch.

So you ran, and eventually you slipped into a random classroom on the third floor. To your relief, it was abandoned. Virtually untouched for merlin knows how many years. Just as you were about to leave, a sliver of light caught your eye.

You approached the window hesitantly, staring in wonder at the moon. Below it was the black lake, reflecting the sliver whips of moonlight so beautifully you wish you had your muggle camera to freeze the scene forever.

You always came to this classroom, you nicknamed it your classroom, without fail once every week. There was something about the trill of being caught- and having a secret that even if it got out, wouldn't effect your reputation. Just get rid of your privacy.

Sure you liked spending time with friends and classmates, but being able to sit and gaze at the moon all by yourself, being basically unreachable was nice. You could let your guard down, let your emotions and thoughts spiral all over the place.

The classroom itself was starting to feel like home even though you tried to leave it still untouched looking. Just for safety measures.

You had pulled up a chair near one of the sprawling windows, gazing longingly at the moon's reflection in the water- the shallow ripples created by gentle breezes of wind. You can't even begin to describe how much the desolate classroom on the third floor means to you.

Your trance is broken when you hear soft whispers and giggles below you. You shuffle back, making sure you can see them, but they can't see you.

The soft footsteps get louder and now you can make out two shapes, a boy and a girl.

You wait patiently for them to move to an angle where the moonlight casts shadows on their faces and not only their ties; one yellow and one green making you raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Unfortunately, you don't recognize the two star crossed lovers. Now annoyed that two strangers ruined your peaceful evening, you decide to turn in for the night.

You gently place your chair in the mess of chairs and tables, then check the corridor before your slipping out into the night. You travel your path through memory, as the dimly lit hallways both helped and harmed you.

The hallways are empty, and the silence is erie. Not that it is pin-drop silent. No the silence is from lack of life and that makes your skin crawl.

Your almost to the common room, a hallway or two away, when you hear footsteps and you freeze -anticipating your punishment from a prefect.

You count down the seconds until your fate is sealed and when the figure walks into the light you bit your lip to keep yourself from gasping, unfortunately you can't help the blush on your cheeks as well.

You can't tell if luck is on your side when the prefect is none other than Cedric Diggory. He looks at you quizzically, "What are you doing out of bed?" Your thoughts race rapidly, trying to find a reasonable excuse.

"I, uh," You cough suddenly, feeling your throat start to dry, "I feel asleep in the library." You grin sheepishly up at him, knowing your excuse is shitty.

"Well, then I'll escort you to your common room." He flashes you a smile and starts to walk, you stand frozen for a moment- not believing he bought the fib.

Fuck it, your feet are running after him and you quickly join his side. You awkwardly claw at your necklace, your eyes set in-front of you so you don't glance at him every five seconds.

"Are you ok?" His voice is soft and cuts through the dead of the night, making you jump. You let your self glance at him, seeing him staring at you with his eyebrows furrowed. Curse him for being a selfless person.

You sallow and grip the edges of your cloak, "Yeah, just tired." You can see him nod from the corner of your eye, understanding that you don't wanna talk.

Another thing you like about Cedric, how well he is able to read people and understand boundaries.

"So uh, what do you think of the tournament?" When you glance at him you can see him run a hand through his hair, almost as if he's nervous. "Well, if my friend entered I would support them anyway I can, but make sure that they know it's dangerous." You can tell from another sneaky glance your words are what he wanted to hear. 

"Your not thinking of entering, are you?" He twists his hands nervously and you quickly spit out, "There's nothing if you are! I didn't mean to sound like that-" He just laughs ducking his head a little to meet your eyes and you bit your lip anxiously.

"Yeah I think I am." There's a moment of silence and you can hear your footsteps echo on the castle walls. "Will you be there?" He looks at you waiting for answer, "Yeah, I wanna see if George and Fred will actually try to enter." You joke and he laughs to relief. 

You sallow before continuing shyly, "But I guess I'll see you there too Diggory." And from the corner of your eye you can see Cedric relax, his worries gone and your own doubling.

You find yourself at the Ravenclaw tower quite quickly. You cough again and turn to Cedric, trying to hide the way your heart is flipping, "Goodnight." You say softly trying not dwell on how the candles around you cast a golden shadow gently on his cheekbones.

He smiles, "Goodnight y/n." You shiver slightly, feeling self conscious because the way he says your name makes you seem ethereal. You turn to the eagle head perched on the door and answer the riddle, walking through the doorway as it opens for you.

You try to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake anyone or draw unnecessary attention to your self.

You decided to just quickly change in the dorm, before pulling back the covers and snuggling underneath the blue fabric. You close the four poster bed curtains and flop on your back, staring up at the empty fabric that hid the ceiling from you.

The empty fabric made you think of the year, how your starting a blank new canvas. You fall asleep thinking about all the different possibilities and scenarios of the future.

;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the classes schedule I'm going off a schedule I found online which is probably not cannon. i'm also going to start to mix the book and movie together or follow the book more closely.

True to your word, Friday morning, you break away from your Ravenclaw friends and sit at the Slytherin table for breakfast.

You hear whispers and heads turn when your blue robe joins the emerald ones around you, focusing instead on the slight blush on Draco's face.

He wraps an arm around your shoulders, which makes you lean against him. Being friends with Draco for years, he started to get more comfortable with showing affection to you in public. Draco grins smugly when he see's Harry, Hermione, and Ron glaring at him. 

You take notice of this but let Draco have his small victory and strike up a conversation with your friend in front of you. "Hey Pansy, how was your summer?" Pansy starts to ramble excitedly to you as you laugh and nod throughout her story.

Draco studies your face the entire time, trying to memorize what your face looks like when your content and happy.

He has a sinking feeling that the beautiful face that plagues his dreams will be left in a mess of tears more then once this year.

...

Muggle studies was always boring to you. Professor Burbage liked to rant about muggles, and you liked to daydream. You knew a lot about muggles, being practically raised by some.

So you found muggle studies extremely unnecessary. However, Hermione had great reviews about the class and you trust Hermione's judgement. This class is the only time you have ever disapproved of Hermione's judgement, not like you'll ever tell her though.

The sounds of rustling and shuffling make you flinch out of your thoughts, Professor Burbage's voice barely being heard over the noise, "Make sure to complete your essay about why muggles need electricity over the weekend!"

You sigh and try not to roll your eyes as you gather your already packed bag and follow the herd of students out of the stuffy classroom.

You have two hours of free period, sadly the trio only have 30 minutes of spare time and Ginny and Luna have classes the entire time. Your friends in Ravenclaw are studying today, and you should be joining them, but you really did not want to.

You sigh again, slowing your pace as you decide if you should try to spend time with anyone at all. The decision is made for you as you hear someone call out your name, "Y/n!"

Some younger students around you gape at you with jealously and you unintentionally frown. You follow their eyes and see Cedric striding over to you. You tuck a strand of your hair nervously behind your ear, "Cedric, hi."

He smiles and you start to walk with him, "How are you?" You smile sheepishly at him, "I'm ok." You pause for a moment, "How are you doing? I mean with the whole tournament thing." He laughs and you do too because his laughter is contagious. "I'm good, nervous if I'm going to get picked or not." You hum in response.

You secretly hope he doesn't get picked, you feel horrible for even thinking it but you just don't want to see him get hurt or worse.

"Do you have class now?" Cedric asks shyly. You shake your head, "No I'm free until noon, do you?" He shakes his head too and you realize that your stopping.

You've been automatically following Cedric the entirety of your conversation, and he had led you to a more desolate part of the courtyard.

"Do you mind?" He looks at you with a soft smile. You shake your head and smile warmly before following him and sitting under the tree.

You let your back lean against the big tree trunk, watching students go about their day. Your hand itches to reach out to his, and Cedric wishes to wrap his arm around your shoulders.

But neither of you do what you wish to, instead exchanging shy and awkward smiles; making light conversation and talking like a pair of childhood best friends.

...

Your not really sure when it first started. When you first felt the wave of what one would describe as being homesick. You had assumed it would not be something that effected you, your 'home' felt more like an empty shell of a person then a real home.

Hogwarts is where there was life, Hogwarts is where your family stayed.

Yet every year you still found yourself homesick. Missing your comfortable bed, longing to push back the curtains and see the gushing fountain in the garden- spending your day outside while listening to muggle music and watching the clouds.

So you find comfort in cuddling in a fetus like position on your bed after your classes. The blue curtains around the bed aren't pulled together, and you can see your dorm-mates sitting in a circle on the floor in various positions next to your bed.

They left a space so even though your in bed, your still part of the circle.

Their eagerly chatting away, and you stifle a quiet laugh in amusement. The topic then changes into one more serious, and your dorm-mates are now gossiping about who they think will try to enter the tournament. You can see Angie carefully watching your reaction.

"I think Angelina Johnson is, she's a Gryffindor." Tina offers. Your other dorm-mate Lydia rolls her eyes, earning a snort from Tina, "Great another Gryffindor getting all the glory, they already have big egos, I don't want it to get any bigger."

Lydia asks you eagerly, "Y/n, do you know anyone thinking of entering?"

Students would be putting their names into the goblet in the evening, only making the rumors increase in the height of the moment.

You shuffle closer so your sitting on your bed, feet dangling in between Angie and Tina.

"I think Cedric is, he told me yesterday." Theres a chorus of ooo's and Angie and Tina start to tease you with the other two girls joining in. You blush and cover your face with your hand, muffling your voice. "Shut up, all of you." 

The teasing eventually settles down and Lydia along with Jasmine, your fourth dorm-mate, break away from the group.

Angie and Tina were your best friends in Ravenclaw, the trio & Ginny also were, but being in the same house as Angie and Tina made you automatically closer to them then to your Gryffindor friends. Plus it was nice to have people close to you, and alike in so many things including age and living quarters.

Angie and Tina form a tiny semi-circle in front of you as you slowly slip down from the bed, completing the circle. Angie speaks up first, "How are you feeling about Cedric entering?"

"Well I told him I'll be there so there's no going back now." You joke and Tina laughs, quickly shielding her face from Angie's stern glare behind her hand.

You swear you see a twitch of a smile on Angie's face, but her stern expression is everlasting. You sigh and let your head rest against the bed, relaxing your neck. You close your eyes, finding comfort in the images that play behind your eyelids.

"Honestly Ang I'm scared. Bloody terrified." You laugh but it's bitter and Tina holds your hand with a comforting squeeze.

"And I can't even do anything about it, I just know he'll get picked, why wouldn't he?" You say darkly, your eyes are now open and starting to water.

Angie ponders for a moment, "Well, you can always try to help him with, well whatever he has to do for the first task." Tina nods and you sigh, letting your gaze wonder down the bed next to yours.

"I guess." The silence is stagnant, the rain that had just started outside now picking up with a roar of thunder and a flash of veiny lightning. You smile softly, the rain was always comforting to you.

You smile mischievously at your two friends, "Care for a late night rendezvous?"

...

You, Tina, and Angie, gleefully run through the courtyard, pulling your cloaks above your head to avoid the rain half-heartedly. Your heart hammers against your chest as the rain pelts you.

You finally make it underneath an open hallway, gigging with Tina as Angie just rolls her eyes with a smile.

Angie utters a spell that drys your clothes, and the three of you walk towards the great hall. Your shoes squeaking slightly from the rain. The first thing you notice is the the blue flames that the goblet emits, making you stare at it transfixed. 

Students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts walk up to the goblet and let pieces of parchment with their names scrawled on be devoured by the fire.

You spot Harry and Ron standing by a group of Gryffindor boys. You search some more and see Hermione seating on the wooden bleachers, reading a book. Merlin, you don't know how she does it.

You snort and Angie looks at you funny. You just nod your head towards Hermione and she stifles a laugh as Tina giggles. The three of you walk to the opposite end of the doors, so you can see the whole room.

After chatting with your friends for a few minutes, the talking flattens to a hush as a group of students approach the goblet. A boy is pushed into the circle and he smiles back at the group encouraging him.

Cedric puts his name in the goblet, the parchment quickly disrupting into flames. He catches your eye and his smile broadens before he's turning back to his friends.

Just as Cedric moves out of the the way, Fred and George come rushing into the hall along with cheers and whistles from the parting students around them. You roll your eyes and lean on your right hip, arms crossed in amusement.

"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it." One of the twins starts, "Cooked it up just this morning." The other finishes.

"It's not going to work." Hermione says, keeping her gaze locked in front of her as the two boys flank either side of her.

"Oh yeah? And why's that Granger." Fred asks mischievously.

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione makes a circular motion with her pointer finger- gesturing to the circle drawn on the floor, blue flames licking the air.

"So?" Fred says. "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion." Hermione scoffs.

"That's why it's so brilliant." "Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." You laugh at the exchange, Hermione however, is notably unamused.

"Ready Fred?" They stand up and start to make their way to the circle. "Ready George?" They shake the test tubes and hook their arms, taking a swig from the aging potion.

You watch the red-heads through a smirk, knowing it won't end will when it has to do with the Weasley twins. They jump inside the the circle from the bleachers, and their not kicked out so the crowd begins to cheer.

They cast their pieces of parchment in the fire and the crowd cheers again. Suddenly, the goblet expels a blinding blue light and everyone is pushed back.

You blink hazily, trying to recover from the push you just received. There's yelling and your attention is brought to the twins who are know sporting grey beards and shaggy grey hair.

"You said-"

"No you said-"

They start to tackle each other and the crowd forms a circle over them, cheering them on. You and Tina join the crowd, trying not to collapse on the floor with laughter.

The grunts from the twins fade into background noise as Angie nudges you, Victor Krum stocks into the hall, his headmaster following after him. The room goes silent, and you feel a chill crawl up your spin. He puts his parchment in the goblet, looking at Hermione as he does so. She sends him a smile back.

You don't fight the confusion etched on your face, nudging Tina, "What the hell was that?" She just shrugs, and you look towards Angie who is also mystified.

No one else seems to notice Hermione's interaction with Victor Krum, and the hall returns to the boisterous laughter before, like the previous events never happened

...

You had laid in your bed for a number of minutes, unaware of the amount of time passing. Light poked through tiny slits in-between the curtains wrapped around your bed.

You could hear your dorm-mates in various stages of getting ready. You simply flip on your stomach and bury your head into your pillow, willing your self to go back to sleep.

From your side you hear a whip, and instantly there's light. You groan and turn to the source, squinting your eyes that haven't adjusted to the bright light now pouring in.

Angie glares down at you, pursing her lips and her arms flung open, still gripping the curtains in her hands.

She scoffs and turns away, rummaging through her things, "Get up y/n, and get ready." You turn over and swear, which she scolds you for.

You roll your eyes but comply anyway, knowing Angie has a reasonable reason for waking you up on a Saturday at...merlin 7 am. You shake your head as you slowly get up, yawning and stretching your arms over your head.

You drag your feet to the trunk at the end of your bed, unclasping the big locks before flinging it open. You kneel and sit back on your heels, ruffling through your things, grumbling to yourself before stopping, realizing you don't know where your going.

You turn to Angie who is muttering to herself, smoothing out tiny wrinkles in her shirt, "Ang where are we headed?"

"To hogsmeade." She says distractedly, still focused on the almost nonexistent wrinkles that decorate her clothing.

She checks the clock before ordering you to hurry up. You roll your eyes and decide on a black v-neck shirt that is cropped midway and a pair of dark washed high-waisted jeans.

Your clothes are snug when you put them on, slipping tiny white socks on your cold feet. You wear your black boots and your necklace is short enough to dangle on the skin above the v-neck.

"Y/n!" Angie yells and you frantically rush at the sound of her voice, "Coming!"

...

You walk leisurely in-between Angie and Tina. You had just arrived in the tiny village of Hogsmeade, your stomach already grumbling in anticipation.

To your left, Angie begins to rant about someone, her hands motioning and making gesturing as she talks. On your right, Tina listens through giggles, while your focus starters to wonder over the the people passing you by.

A laugh grabs your attention and you see a group of Slytherins, laughing and chatting. You recognize Draco and are about to shout a greeting at him before he says something that makes the girl next to him, you think her name starts with an A?, grab his arm while she laughs.

Something unknown settles in your stomach, and you tear your eyes away from the scene. You frown, realizing with dread what the feeling in your stomach is. If you had just let your eyes wander for a split second longer, you would have seen Draco shrug out of her touch in disgust.

"-and ugh! He's so infuriating!" Angie finishes her rant, her eyebrows still scrunched in frustration.

Tina laughs, but you can't tell if she finds your situation more amusing then Angie's. You roll your eyes and shove Tina, "Budger off."

Angie laughs but she soon stops confused, "What are you on about?" You see Tina's eyes light up and you hit her to shut her up. She does not, "Y/n fancies Malfoyy!," She sings gleefully, fully aware of the murderous look on your face.

Angie laughs and you roll your eyes, your face begins to flush from embarrassment. You start to walk faster then them, turning around and walking backwards.

"You lot are foul gits!" You flip them both off, but they continue to laugh with red faces and you pout, speed walking away from them.

Your not really mad at them, you just want to escape their teasing which you know will last a while.

You slow down as you find yourself in front of The Three Broomsticks. Looking inside you can see people happily talking while downing butterbeer. You sigh and open the door, the warm air refreshing from the slight chill outside.

You scan the tables, relief flowing through you when you see Ron's bright red hair. You bound excitedly over to them, Harry notices you first and blushes when you smile at him.

"Hey guys!" Hermione quickly gestures at the seat next to her and you embrace her when your seated.

Ron waves at you, his cheeks plump with food making you giggle. "Hey y/n! How are your classes? I'm sorry we haven't be able to talk an awful lot." Hermione rushes quickly and you send her a reassuring smile, "It's no problem, our schedules are just full this year. My classes are alright, more homework then I would like." You joke, and the three around you laugh.

As Ron and Hermione start to bicker, there's an unexplainable feeling rushing through your veins. It's like your floating from happiness, sitting here, talking with your friends. Your so caught up in this feeling you don't notice Harry sneaking glances at you, happiness sneaking into his chest.

A group of boys pass by the shop, and your too engrossed in the people around you to care. Cedric is one of those boys, pushing and shoving his friends while laughter drifts from the group into the crisp air.

He finds himself looking into the windows of the shop, seeing you at a table. Your mouth slightly points upward at the corners when you find something funny, your eyes crinkling at the corners. Your e/c eyes start to glisten, your mouth curving in joyous laughter and Cedric has to rip his eyes away before he finds himself stopping and staring at you in awe.

You feel eyes on you and connect your gaze with the back of Cedric's brown hair, which slowly darts out of site.

You blush slightly at the prospect that he could have been looking at you, feeling the same rushes of joy that you feel around him.

"Oh y/n!" You look curiously at Hermione who rummages through her things next to her. She finally finds what she was looking for, setting down a tin box in front of her.

She holds out a badge in her hand, looking you dead in the eye. You try not to squirm under gaze and tentatively take the tiny badge from her outstretched hand, "Um not to be rude Mione, but what's spew?" She huffs and scowls at Ron and Harry who start to laugh, having had the same reaction. She takes another badge and faces you again.

She points to each letter as she explains it. "It's S.P.E.W. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." You stare blankly back at her, wincing when Hermione glares at you and Ron and Harry, who break out into a fit of laughter.

"I don't suppose you have house elf do you y/n?" Her tone has an edge to it and you bristle, "No Hermione, I don't." The atmosphere is awkward and tense, and Ron looks down at his hands. You break the tension, "It was nice talking to you all, I need to find Angie and Tina- I'll see you guys later!"

You barely hear their goodbyes, wanting to get as far away as possible from the trio. The guilt behind Hermione's eyes and the sadness swarming in Harry's, makes you break out into a brisk walk, your heels digging into the ground as you pump your legs faster and faster.

Your oblivious to the tears in your eyes until you feel them start to slowly descent down your cheek, falling off your face and onto the bricks underneath you. You reach the side of a shop and stand quietly against the wall, on the side where you can see the Shrieking Shack.

You sniffle, wiping the tears away with the back of your hand. Your not upset at Hermione. You just don't like people assuming things about you because of your family. Or maybe the overwhelming feelings are because your family is an extremely touchy subject. You try to breath in and out through your nose, sniffling a couple time until it's clear enough where you can breath through it easily.

A sudden wave of anger clouds your senses and you have half a mind to take out Hermione's spew badge and stomp on it- you take a large inhale, simultaneously closing your eyes, taking just as deep of an exhale and unclenching your fists.

You begin to rationalize your thoughts, understanding that your not upset at Hermione, she didn't mean to be rude, she's just very headstrong when she believes in a cause and you just happened to temporarily get in the way of her war path.

You don't hear the footsteps behind you and visibly jump when you do, watching him through wide eyes. You try to make it look like you weren't just crying, hastily wiping your nose and tears. "What?" You say quietly, trying to avoid his pale eyes.

He steps closer to you and brings a pale hand to cup your face, trying to dry your tears as he rubs his thumb back and forth on your cheek. "Nothing." He replies quietly, and you stay there for a comfortable amount of time. He tentatively asks, "Are you feeling better?"

He's so close that his breath is warm against your skin. You clear your throat, nodding, and step back a little as he removes his hand, letting it hang limply at his side. You shiver slightly and he takes off his sweater, already pulling it onto your head before you can stop him. You pout, but it spreads instant warmth coursing through you, and it smelt exactly like him, not helping.

You grab his hand and see a brief smile before he's looking at you with concern again, "Can we go back?" He nods and you set off towards the looming castle, your heart pounding against your ribs and any feelings of jealousy from earlier are lying dormant at the bottom of your stomach.

Draco Malfoy doesn't comfort people, but he always comforts you.

...

The Slytherin common room is dark. Hardly any natural light streams through the windows, the ones that do are filtered heavily by the lake outside the windows. The massive chandelier however, provides the most light.

You never minded the lack of light, and right now it fuels your sullen mood. Your curled up in the middle of one of the twin black couches.

It faces away from the people entering the common room and making their way to the dorms. This way no-one can see your tear streaked face, or your red, puffy, and clouded eyes. It wouldn't matter though, because the large room is deserted.

Your held tightly to his side, your face pressed into his shirt and you know you'll apologize repeatedly when your done crying into him, when the numbness stops leaking from your chest.

His arm is just tight enough that it keeps you grounded, even when more delirious thoughts cloud your head- he's there. He sighs and rests his chin on your head, "Love, what happened? Who did this?"

You just shake you head as you struggle to keep another wave of tears back. Your voice is strained and cracks when you finally speak, "No-one, it wasn't anyone's fault. Honestly Dray." He huffs and you quietly laugh, feeling the heavy dark cloud over you gradually leave.

"Your not leaving until you feel better." You pout but give in anyway, not wanting to leave and escape the warm embrace from another person, "Ok." You mutter. You hear him begin to hum, and your slowly falling asleep, not thinking about the consequences of doing so.

;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very conflicted how I want the multiple love interests to pan out over this series. If I let you pick who you want to end up with it would be at the very end, but if I picked it could be incorporated earlier into the story. I also wanted to point out that my descriptions of the characters are based of the movies partially because it's hard for me to visualize and in the beginning I wanted this story to follow the movie but it's starting to follow the book.

You awake in your bed, groggy and confused. Your confusion spikes when you look down at your upper body covered in a green and sliver sweater. Draco's quidditch sweater.

You flush when a scent wafts from the sweater and you can smell him so clearly it's almost as if he's in the room.

Your mind is in shambles as you stumble out of your bed, thinking of ways to return it. It's not like you did anything, or are dating or something.

You definitely have not put thought into that last one.

It's ok, just return it to him, yeah that should work. Don't know how but I will. Completely full proof. You try to take deep breaths to calm your nerves, however your heart is beating so fast you worry it might attempt to take flight from your chest.

"Is that Malfloy's sweater?!" Tina screeches with joy, and if you weren't panicking you would question when she got here, instead you frantically rush to cover her mouth so she doesn't yell anymore, "I, what, no-!" She darts out of the dorm, and into the common room where Angie is most likely waiting.

Your so screwed.

...

You hastily tear off Draco's sweater, shoving it in your trunk to hopefully return to him after the champion ceremony.

You quickly check the clock next to your bed, and sigh in relief. You still have an hour until the goblet chooses it's champions. You rush out of your dorm and into the common room.

Scanning the people with dread as you see Tina excitedly talking to Angie. You try to make your way through the crowd of people, and finally reach your two friends standing near the door.

"Bloody hell." You mutter, winded from your efforts. Tina snorts at you, rolling her eyes at Angie who glares at her. Angie looks to expectantly, and you take a deep breath, "Yes it's true." You say exasperated.

Tina rejoices with fist pumps in the air, "See! I told you!" She sings gleefully.

"He gave it to me because I was cold, nothing happened." You add and Tina's face falls. She sighs dejectedly, "Malfoy's an arse but I was rooting for him." Angie stares at her confusedly and you do to.

You roll your eyes and let Tina have her moment, "Can we not talk about me or my 'love life'?" Tina snorts, "No." Angie raises an eyebrow, "Yes." She slowly says as she faces Tina, glaring at her to drop it.

"Whatever." Tina mumbles, looking down at her shoes like their the most interesting thing she has seen.

...

The evening couldn't have come faster as you file into the hall amid your fellow Ravenclaws and sit down, your leg shaking up and down in anticipation. The numbness from yesterdays events rise like bile in your throat but your anxiety quickly shoves it back down.

You try to enjoy the feast, but it seems that you aren't alone. the people around you display mixed signs of nervousness and anticipation.

After what seems like a millennium Dumbledore announces, "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"

The hall falls silent quickly, every person in the room now giving their undivided attention to the front of the room. He took out his wand and made a sweeping motion, all of the candles dimming, fanning the blue glow of the goblet's flames across the hall. The goblet's light was now even more extreme, so bright it was painful to look at.

You feel your chest tighten, and it gets harder to breath as you watch the goblet like a hawk, waiting for it to either worsen or cure your anxieties.

The goblet's flames suddenly turn red as sparks began to fly. You stare with wide eyes at the red flames, your body frozen in fright. The flames surge upward quickly and piece of parchment is trust outwards, the flames immediately returning to whips of blue.

Dumbledore catches the parchment in one hand, holding it by the light of the fire to read the name scrawled upon it.

Dumbledore reads it quickly, "The Durmstrang champion is," He looks around the room, "Viktor Krum!" The hall breaks out into cheers and applause as Victor rises from the Slytherin table and walks to Dumbledore, aside the staff table and beyond.

"Bravo Victor!" You can hear Karkaroff over the sea of applause, "Knew you had it in you!"

The noise starts to falters to a hush and as soon as he is gone, another parchment erupts from the flames that had turned red again. "The champion from Beauxbatons," Dumbledore says, "Fleur Delacour!" Fleur elegantly strides over to Dumbledore, booming applause sounding throughout the hall.

The hall returns to silence shortly after. When she is also gone, another slip of parchment is spit out of the flames, "The Hogwarts champion," You hold your breath, the anticipation choking your breath, "Cedric Diggory!"

The applause that takes over the hall is the loudest out of all the champions. Cedric's smile is so bright that you can't help but smile too, not wanting to dampen his good mood.

Dumbledore starts a speech and you lose yourself in your own thoughts, your anxieties are now doubling and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

You break yourself out of your daydreams when the goblet turns red again, furrowing your eyebrows in confusion you glance at it skeptically. Another slip of parchment erupts from the flames and you gasp in shock, your gasp is drowned out with the curious whispers around you.

Dumbledore reads the parchment, almost has if he can't believe what he's reading. The room is now deathly silent and you feel frozen in shock once more, "Harry Potter."

Your head automatically swivels to the Gryffindor table, noticing Harry's look of shock, not one of triumph that he had successfully put his name in. Hermione nudges him and he gets up, slightly stumbling over his feet and makes his way to end of the hall.

The air in the hall suddenly felt thick and heavy, and you took a deep breath, clutching your necklace breathlessly.

...

The walk back to your dorm feels like a fever dream. Your still trying, and failing, to comprehend how Harry's name was picked.

To you, it makes no sense that Harry would put his name in, he's escaped death far to many times to actually enjoy it, or even seek it out. You can already hear Draco's wining, and you let out a frustrated huff.

And Cedric, Cedric's name was picked. You already had a sinking feeling he would be picked, but you didn't want to believe it.

You get ready for bed robotically, feeling like your body is on autopilot. But you know one thing for certain as you stare up at the blank canvas above you, this year is going to be very grim.

...

When you wake up on Sunday morning you don't feel any different from last night. You roll from your back to your side, tired of looking up at the same blank canvas. Instead ,you face the rich blue curtains that are not completely shut.

You close your eyes, your eyes flicker slightly under your lids. Maybe yesterday was all a dream, and none of it happened. You lay on your back and your eyes snap open, realizing in fact that yesterday was not a dream.

As your mind wonders, your eyes do to until they stop at the foot of your bed where just behind the thin curtain rests your trunk. With Draco Malfoy's sweater shoved inside. You spring up from your bed, remembering that you had shoved it hastily yesterday in your trunk. You carefully spread the curtains, watching the beds around you. They all have their curtains pulled shut.

You gingerly rise from your bed and tip-toe to your trunk. You open the clasps, grimacing when they squeak. You let the lid gently rest against your bed and sigh in relief when you pull out the green sweater and it is not wrinkled.

It's not like Draco would say anything, but you had both been raised a certain way, prim and proper. Wrinkled clothes were not tolerated. You gently close the lid and pop the clasps back on.

An abrupt wave of fatigue hits you, and without thinking, you pull the green and sliver sweater over your head and crawl back into your bed.

You fall asleep almost instantly.

...

You're greeted by hushed whispers when you awoke for the second time, this time you kept your eyes closed. You strained your ears, but you didn't have to do much work as the talking was coming from right next to you.

"Aww, she looks so cute, I wish I could take a photo of her." Tina coos. You can feel Angie's eye roll, "She has a camera in her trunk." Angie states dryly.

"Is that a muggle thing?" Angie sighs and you can hear shuffling followed by the familiar sound of the clasps on your trunk being un done.

The shuffling stops and you assume Angie is at your side again, showing Tina your Polaroid camera. She begins to explain to Tina how it works, something you already know. "...and that's how you take a picture. They don't move though."

"Huh, cool! Alright let's see," There's a moment of silence before you hear a loud click and Tina's excited wails, "Bloody hell! Ang did you see that? That was so cool!"

"Yes I saw it you arse." Tina giggles and you hear a whip, mostly likely Tina trying to dry your portrait. Tina gasps, "It's perfect! I should be a, uh, what are they called?"

Angie corrects her, "Photographer." 

"Yes!" Tina exclaims. You open your eyes and are greeting with the site of your two best friends in juxtaposition of moods.

Tina pockets the Polaroid in her back pocket, and Angie notices your open eyes. "I'm amusing your ears work so I'm not going to bother to explain." She says dryly and you laugh. Tina is wide-eyed with shock, "You were awake the entire time?"

You giggle, "Yup." Angie stands up and walks over to her own trunk, getting ready for the day. Tina stays at your side and her eyes drop to the green sweater encompassing you with a smirk.

"What's with the sweater?" She whispers teasingly and you roll your eyes, rolling onto your other side and pushing open the curtains.

"Hey!" Tina shouts and you laugh, closing the curtains, separating the two of you. You walk to your trunk and ponder over your outfit for the day. Tina moves to your side wordlessly, but you can feel the energetic energy wafting off of her as she fidgets relentlessly.

After scraping together an outfit and stuffing it into your elbow, clutching it close to your chest, you pull the lid back down, not bothering with the clasps.

You stand up and face Tina. You raise an eyebrow and immediately regret giving her the ok as she spews a hurricane of words at you.

You blink a couple of times, taken aback by how fast she can talk. She stops for a breath, and smiles widely at your overwhelmed expression.

"You. Are. Wearing. Draco, I don't like people, Malfoy's sweater." She stops for a dramatic pause and you stare blankly at her.

"Ok and...?" She gives you a look and you nervously twist your necklace in your hand because you know what she's insinuating.

What she's insinuating is something your trying to keep buried in the back of your mind, piled underneath mountains of stress.

You sigh then pout, "Can you please drop it?" You say pleadingly. Her face softens and she looks at you with sympathy.

It makes your stomach tighten in disgust.

You begin to turn away, eager to escape the situation but her words stop you, "Aren't you friends with Harry Potter?" You wish now more then ever Tina had self control over her mouth. You turn around slowly, "Yes..?" You don't bother to hide the suspicion creeping into your voice.

She flinches, twisting her hands nervously, "I, uh, never mind." She darts quickly out of the room, following right before Angie who shoots you a concerned look.

You bit your lip, did your own friend think you helped Harry's put his name in the goblet?

...

As soon as you finish your breakfast, you rush to the classroom on the third floor. When you finally reach it, you let yourself finally breath.

Not only were your own personal 'things' making you feel sick, but the atmosphere was tense everywhere you go. You dragged your feet gloomily to the window and dragged a random chair with you, facing it so you could see out onto the black lake.

If the choice words you picked up were anything to go by, close to no one residing in Hogwarts was delighted about Harry being the fourth champion.

Of course you understood why, the many reasons why, but you also understand your good friend and right now he needs your support.

In the past year you've felt yourself gradually drifting from the trio, so gradual you didn't notice until this year. It didn't scare you as much as you thought it would. 

Draco's sweater stuffed in your trunk, pokes at your mind, and your quick too shove it back in the depths of your thoughts.

With your mind made up, you tuck the chair behind the cluster of other chairs and tables and stride to the closed door. You walk determinedly down the corridor, tuning out the chatter around you, think, think! Where would he be?

Your steps slow as you debate the possibilities. Most likely not in the great hall- you sigh, realizing he is probably in the Gryffindor common room. You take a deep breath, repeating like a mantra in your head, your friend needs you, push aside your silly feelings.

The walk to the common room comes to an end quicker then you expected, and you ponder for a moment before striding nervously to the fat lady. She glances at you but continues to talk to the paintings around her.

"Caput Draconis." You hope she didn't hear the tremor in your voice, and it seemed she didn't as she ushered you in, the painting opening to reveal the room behind the frame.

You scan the room hesitantly, relief flooding through you when you didn't see Hermione. You spot and Ginny tentatively walk over, feeling guilty for the lack of time you've been spending with her.

"Hey, do you know where Harry is?" She looks up from her work, glancing you over and giving you a tight lipped smile that doesn't reach her eyes, "I think he's in his dorm." She faces her work again and you see a hint of disappointment sprawled over her features.

You bit your lip, "Er, do you want to have lunch with Luna and I today?" You stammer out. She looks up at you again, falling to hide the surprise on her face.

"Sure, I would like that." She responds, smiling down at her work. You nod, her smile imprinted in your thoughts, and rush to the archway of the boy's dorms; carefully climbing the stairs.

You slowly press open the door, spotting Harry sitting forlorn on his bed. The dorm is empty save for him.

"Harry?" He looks up quickly, letting his head hang down as you walk over to the bed. You let the backs of your knees touch the bed first, then lower yourself to sit next to him.

You speak first, "I know you didn't put your name in." He looks up surprised and hint of relief, "Really? Er, um." He sighs and you gaze at him worriedly, waiting for him to continue.

"Ron doesn't, he's being a git about it." You can see a tiny put form on his lips and you have the urge to hug him, but you don't, instead choosing to lay your hand over his with a warm smile, "I'm sorry, he'll come around." He sighs again, frustrated, "I know he will, it's just, I don't have time to wait around for him."

You pull your hand away and return it to your lap, looking at the sheets below, and bite your lip. You want to ask him if he told Sirius, but you have a feelings that's not what he wants to hear right now.

Your face brightens and you sit up straighter, "Do you remember when Ron walked in on me changing?" An incident that would be mortifying for anyone but you found it rather funny.

And so did Harry as the heavy clouds over his head lightened and he laughs leaning forward, "He fainted afterwards too!"

You both howl with laughter and for a moment you allow yourself to feel like everything will be alright.

...

You loose track of time, and when you checked the time you nearly fell off Harry's bed. You smile apologetically at the green eyed boy, "I'm really sorry Harry, but I have to go." He smiles but you can see the disappointment lurking in his eyes. "It's ok, I'll see you later." You nod, quickly rushing to the common room.

You sigh in relief when you spot Ginny, in the same place as before. "Ready to go?" You ask as she organizes her things. She smiles at you gratefully when you help her, "Thanks." You smile back, your energy starting to dwindle.

When she finally gets all her belongs together you blurt, "I'll wait here." She tilts her head to the side, a small frown present on her lips, "Are you sure?" You nod and she sets out to her dorm, through the looming archway.

You wait patiently, well as patiently as you can. Your mind is being pulled in a thousand different directions and you squeeze your eyes closed, shouting into the oblivion of your mind to stop- for it all to just stop. And it does, like a strong wind passing through, the wind calms and when you open your eyes you feel a serene sense of calm wash over you.

What was that? You don't have time to process what just happened as Ginny comes bounding down the steps and your heading towards the door.

...

You walk with Ginny to the Ravenclaw common room, explaining you haven't asked Luna to accompany you yet. You walk in silence, and nearly wince because you hate being surrounded in awkward silence with people you care about.

You sneeze in your elbow abruptly, your head snapping back to Ginny, who's eyes are already focused on you. She blushes slightly and turns away when you make eye contact.

You hesitate, "So, er, how have your classes been so far?" She looks relieved and hardly gets out a sentence or two before you've arrived at the Ravenclaw tower.

You answer the riddle the eagle gives you and turn to Ginny, who speaks first, "I'll stay here." She offers you a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, making your smile fall slightly. You open the door, letting it closing softly behind you.

You lock your eyes on the familiar head of light blonde hair instantly. You tap her on her shoulder, and Luna turns around with a small smile, "Hello y/n, are we going somewhere?" 

When she tilts her head the light makes her eyes seem glassy and you furrow your brows, "How did you-? Never mind, yes, we're having lunch with Ginny." She smiles brightly and follows behind you as you make your way back to Ginny, who waits behind the wood door.

...

Lunch with Luna and Ginny went by better then you thought it would. Once you broke the tension, everything started to fall into place and Ginny was eager to talk to you about anything and everything. Luna was contempt as the listener.

When you return to the Ravenclaw tower, a slight smile is fixed on your lips and you feel lighter, happier. You wish you could feel like this forever, but the painstaking feel of numbness is starting to ooze from your chest.

When you mange to stumble up the steps and into your dorm, you let the tiredness clinging to your bones spread until your falling asleep on your bed.

...

"y/n." Her voice is stern and it sends shivers cascading down your spine. You visibly sit up straighter, regretting your notable actions when you catch her eye.

You focus on your voice, putting strength into to it that you don't have, "Yes mother?" Her face is still harsh, void of any emotion except disappointment.

Every time she speaks, the ice that you've worked so hard all your life to stay afloat on cracks beneath you. You sit rigidly in the enormous dining room, your mom circling you like a vicious predator.

She stops on your left, letting her eyes float down to find you without moving her head. The breath you take is stilled and you force yourself to breathe properly in order not to choke.

"Why did I found out from Mary you chose to spend your day in the garden instead of diligently attending to your responsibilities?"

Her back is faced to you as she continues her circle around you and you suck in a gasp, digging your nails into your thigh.

You cast your eyes downward, desperately pleading at your tears to go away, to not slip over the feeble edge that separated them from flowing freely.

You summon your strength from before, trying to make your response quick as you feel your resolve crack and crumble, "It is true mother, I am sorry." She stops her pacing, glued to the spot on your left from before.

She spins around slowly and releases a controlled breath. "We are Avery's, we are expected to be the greatest." She pauses and you bring your eyes up to met her own, "We will discuss your punishment later, for now you will attend to your task."

"I want them done by sunset, is that clear?" You clean the your first in your lap, gratefully for the oval table in front of you. "Yes mother." You reply, keeping your gaze locked in front of you.

You wait for the sound of her footfalls to vanish, before you relax, your back slouching against the uncomfortable chair and tears pour slowly down your cheeks. You gasp for air, the air slowly turning from cold and tense to warm and relaxed.

You lift your head up and make eye contact with your reflection in the mirror across from you, your eyes are stained red and you look miserable. You loathed the days your parents weren't working.

You watched yourself take a deep breath through the golden framed mirror, a breath that rattled around your ribs like they were empty, void of anything beneath the surface.

You slowly rise from you seat, pushing the chair carefully back in place and embarking on your tasks fearfully.

...

You gasp, your eyes snapping open, and try to steady your breathing with deep breaths. Satisfied with the regularity of your breathing, you nearly cry when remembering your dream. 

More like nightmare. Your 'nightmare' wasn't a fantasy, it was real- a memory powerful enough to bring you to your knees and let yourself rot from the inside out.

You squint in the dark, your eyes widening when you see you forget to change. You stumble out of your bed, one quick glance at the clock confirms your fears. It's nearly midnight and the beds around you have their curtains drawn. 

Their owners most likely sleeping peaceful within. As you change your clothes and finally get ready for bed, new found fears begin to eat you alive.

You try to push them back, finally succeeding in locking them in a box stored in the deeps of your mind and you feel sleep overtake you. You welcome it greedily, wanting nothing more then to indulge in a peaceful dream

;


	5. Chapter 5

The week is harsh, more so on Harry as the fury is directly intended towards him. You watch helplessly as the torment only grows by each day.

Seeing Hermione reminds you of your disagreement, and of your parents. You find yourself actively avoiding her, leaving Harry with a shitty excuse as soon as she joins you.

It was easy to see the invisible divide between Harry and Ron, and even easier to see how much they missed each other. You just hope their situation is only temporary.

You started to feel the pressure of your grades dragging you down, like you were tied to a big rock and left to sink in the ocean. You were sinking, falling deeper and deeper in a sea of your own negative thoughts and emotions.

You sit in the back of the library, books of different subjects surrounding you as you lean against a wall with your legs crossed. The old book in your lap was a muggle book, a gift from your parents years ago. Delving into the book transported you to a happier time.

You sigh in frustration, preparing yourself to re-read the same page for the third time. You shift uncomfortably on the floor, your tailbone is starting to dig painfully into the floor.

You sigh again, accidentally blowing dust from the books around you. You close your eyes to avoid the dust and cover your nose with your elbow as you quietly sneeze.

When you let your arm drop limply at your side, you feel dazed and confused. You stare blankly at the people waking by the aisles, before remembering the presence of the heavy book in your lap.

"Bloody hell." You curse under your breath, eyes frantically dancing across the pages, trying to soak up as many words as possible.

You managed to finish the page that gave you such difficulty only to be rewarded with the same amount of difficulty on the next.

You groan in frustration and close the soft cover book, letting it plop down on the stack of books next to you.

Your eyes droop closed and you massage your temples with the heel of your hands. You open your eyes to stare blankly at the floor in front of you, letting your hands twist nervously in your lap and your mind wanders to the boy with light brown eyes.

You hadn't talked to him much anyway, only small smiles and glances in between classes or while you were eating.

You know Cedric won't let you help him, and how much use would you be?

The situation is enough to make your stomach churn and against your better judgement, you pull out one of the many books around you, and open to the page you had marked about the tournament. Then you read.

...

You sigh in frustration as you trudge down the dark corridor tiredly, sleep still heavy behind your eyes. You had been woken only minutes earlier by a stern Madam Pince, you somehow fell asleep while reading, and your checks were still tinged from embarrassment.

You muscles burned from exhaustion, the grip on your many books slipping slightly. You mumbled curses under your breath, wondering why you have such bad luck.

You halt in your steps, the empty and rather inviting classroom on the third floor teasing at the edges of your mind. You studied the books in your hands, they would give you a good excuse if you were to be caught....

You smile slightly, the books in your hands feeling ten times lighter as you walk faster to the third floor.

...

You had pulled out another random chair, close enough to the window that you could lean your elbow on the window still, resting your chin on your hand.

Your books lay stacked on the floor next to you, but you didn't pay them much attention. You chose to instead focus your attention on the silver crescent that glowed proudly against the black sky. You squinted slightly, the stars merely tiny bright dots among the sky.

You gazed longingly at the stars, they filled you with awe and you never failed to notice their beauty.

During the hot and damp summer days, the nights would bring refreshing wind and hide the sun behind the trees.

You spent many nights sneaking out of your bedroom, you had a nine pm curfew, and star gazing, naming the constellations to your self.

You sallowed, tears threading behind your eyes, but they cleared up instead of brewing into a storm of sobs. You sigh again, wishing for next year to be peaceful.

You shift in your seat, uncrossing your right leg so now both your legs lay against the cool seat.  
You bristle slightly as Tina's bright eyes pierce your memories.

Tina had explained to you later on that she thought you might know how Harry put his name in, unfortunately Harry doesn't even know how his name was picked. Tina didn't seem to think Harry was innocent, but thankfully she never brought it up again.

You pause your thoughts for a moment, letting yourself breath the fresh air squeezing through slips of the windows as you watch the stark reflection of the moon against the dark sea.

You begin to run a mental checklist in your head of tasks you needed to do, soon coming up blank as it was Friday and you surprisingly had no homework.

Draco's quidditch sweater tugged at your mind, even though you had already awkwardly returned it. You find yourself missing the sweater, or was it is scent?

You shake your head, freeing yourself from any non platonic feelings towards your friend. However, you had already opened pandoras box as your mind repeated the sight of Draco's face when you returned the sweater.

You let yourself indulge in your fantasy for a moment, butterflies flying around in circles in your stomach as you admired him in a new light- you shake your head again, the exhaustion from the past week and the one prior overcoming you.

Your pervious strength was long gone, leaving you with just enough time to flee the classroom half asleep, stumbling towards the Ravenclaw tower.

...

The weekend passed by uneventfully, to your upmost relief, and the next week did as well, other then those Blast-Ended Skrewts that Hagrid gave during class. You thought you were in the clear.

Well, you thought, until Friday morning when you awoke with a bad feeling settled in your stomach.

"Trust your gut." Your mother once said to you,"follow your intuition child."

You slouched miserably at the Ravenclaw table, your appetite gone. You sat in between Tina and Angie, who both didn't share your lack of appetite. You would occasionally throw in short words of response without much feeling or thought behind them.

Angie noticed your mood quickly, somehow engaging both Luna and Tina in a conversation. With Tina distracted, she turned to you as you picked at your food.

"Y/n." She called gently, making you jump, almost dropping your fork. Your throat starts to constrict when you see her concerned face, "Yes?" You ask, a slight tremor over taking your body that Angie does not miss.

"Are you ok?" She says softly, by now you had given up your act and set down your fork, fully anticipating giving up breakfast. You grab your necklace, slightly angling to face Angie better who sits patiently.

You hesitate, "It's just, I woke up today with a bad feeling is all." You smile at her, your lips feel like dead weights so your smile is more likely a grimace.

She studied you carefully, her brown eyes darker because of the lack of light, and you try not to shift under her gaze to make her suspicious.

"Alright, are you having breakfast at least?" You shake your head and she frowns, muttering under her breath which you cannot hear.

You spend the rest of breakfast weakly nodding to your friends around you, never opening your mouth to respond as your lips still feel heavy.

...

You stifle a laugh as you watch girls swarm to Cedric like moths to a light. He locks eyes with you and relief clouds his eyes.

"Y/n!" He called, striding to where you had stopped in the corridor. "Cedric-" Your voice cracked nervously.

He stopped in front of you and you swallowed, nervously eyeing the girls over his shoulder, "Y/n, could I walk you to your next class?"

Your eyes widen slightly and you stutter, locking eyes briefly with a scowling Harry behind Cedric's admirers, "I, uh, sure." He smiles brightly and you take one glance behind you, the girls glaring at you jealously, before walking to your next class with the company of the Hogwarts champion.

...

You found yourself distracted in class, finding your imagination more amusing then whatever rant your professor was going on about. You frowned when a glint of silver caught your eye, a classmate near you was wearing a Potter Stinks badge.

You noticed them as soon as Cedric walked you to your class, and you had to bite down hard on your tongue to not say anything you would regret. Your fists clenched in anger, knowing exactly who the 'mastermind' behind the badges was.

Your anger dissipated quickly as a girl with with curly brown hair passed your classroom, tears streaming down what part of her face you could see.

Your eyes widen when your brain registers the girls face. You sat up straighter, raising your hand, "May I be excused?"

-

You quickly followed Hermione, catching up with her surprisingly quick. "Hermione?" You asked tentatively.

She turned around slowly, her hands covering her nose and mouth, muffling her sniffles. You approached her until you were side by side, "Are you alright?" She shook her head.

You frowned, "Are you hurt?" She nodded, her hands still clamped firmly around her mouth and chin. "Well come on then, I'll walk you." She made a gesture, for you to go back to class, "Really Hermione, it's alright, what happened anyway?" You had begun to walk, Hermione sniffling at your side.

She hesitated, then brought her hands away from her face, just enough for you to gasp. She quickly buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Your eyes widen in alarm and you bring her into a hug, "Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, really it's not too bad. Madam Pomfrey will be able to help in no time."

You walked in silence for the rest of the time, but you could sense that your words helped lighten her spirits just a tad.

Madam Pomfrey curtly kicked you out of the Hospital Wing, but not before you bid Hermione a goodbye while promising to return once classes were over.

By the time you returned to your class, students were chatting eagerly in their own groups.

Your professor sat at the front of the class, she had obviously given into the classes demands and sat hunched over her desk, grading essays.

You made your way through multiple groups, responding with a smile when people called your name. Padma Patil looks up when you reach your desk, raising an eyebrow as you gather your things on your desk. "I saw a friend and walked them to the hospital wing." You explained, not taking your eyes off of your bag.

Your aware that Padma most likely knows who your friend is, but thankfully she doesn't press the topic. You finished packing your bag and take your seat, sitting sideways so your knees point towards her. She moves her chair closer to yours, so if you lean forward you would butt heads.

"How's Harry doing?" You blink at her surprised, checking around you before leaning forward and dropping your voice to a whisper, "You believe he didn't put his name in?" She nods and you lean back, sighing in relief. You twist your hands and let out a wry laugh,

"If I'm being honest? Not good, but I wouldn't be either if I was in his shoes." She smiles sympathetically and you continue, looking above her and to the window behind her, "I just, I wish there was more I could do, you know?"

You clear your throat, Padama's gaze of pity tearing through your skin and bones, hitting you in your core. You despised pity, did everything in your will to avoid pity. "What'd you and Paravti do over the summer?"

Her face lights up and she begins to talk as you half heartedly nod until your dismissed and follow the rest of your peers out of the class.

...

You intended to keep your promise to Hermione so you returned to the Hospital Wing in a flurry of arms and legs. You panted at her bedside, trying to catch your breath.

She watched you in amusement, her teeth had been fixed and you swore they were a little smaller then normal...

You sat in a chair by the cot and looked at her expectantly, she took a breath and looked down at her hands then back up at you. She held your gaze and you swallowed, knowing what she was going to tell might be something you didn't want to hear. She recounted her experience, Draco confronting them before class, calling her a mud blood, and then the duel between Harry and Draco.

When she was done she looked at you with sympathy and your stomach twisted into horrible knots. Here she was, hurt both physically and mentally because of your friend's actions and yet she still showed sympathy towards you. You didn't deserve it.

You stood up abruptly, "I'm glad your alright Mione, I'll see you later- tell the boys I said hello." You didn't stick around long enough to hear her answer.

Most students were in their dorms now, or just out of the halls. Tears blurred your vision and you walked quickly to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind you.

You didn't want to believe it. But deep down in the murk of your mind you knew, you knew it was the truth. You couldn't believe you were so foolish to throw away your morals for him, a boy who had no desire to change. You wanted to let your anger take control, consume your body and let it have its way with him.

But you couldn't, all you could do was slump against the bathroom door and cry, embarrassment tingling at your stomach for staying connected to him after all he's done.

You still hung on the silly little notion that he was still the boy that you would spend boring family dinners with, chasing each other around without a care in the world. Teaching each other the constellations.

Each memory felt like a repeated punch in the gut, and brought another onslaught of tears.

The tears started to dry as they stopped coming. Leaving your eyes swollen and dry, and your nose clogged leaving you to sniffle hopelessly. You felt lost, like a disappointment to the family you had built.

Granted, you had never asked him to stop. But how could you when you raillery around when the incidents happened. It was his word over your friends and you were caught in the middle. You felt responsible for his horrible actions.

You laid there on the floor, your tears sinking into your skin leaving it dry and brittle. You imagined your eyes must still be puffy and red, but you couldn't find it in yourself to care.

You mustered enough courage to drag your self up, using the counter as a crutch. You stared deeply into your reflection, as if you could stare so intensely you would just dentate and cease to exist.

All you got was your reflection, with red puffy rimmed eyes and a sad frown.

-

You finally calmed down enough that the only sound echoing off the stalls were your sniffles. You exited the bathroom and sighed, keeping your head down as the red around your eyes faded.

You collided into someone, stumbling back and blinking a few times in confusion, "I'm so sorry I- Y/n?" Your eyes begin to focus and you have to hold back a sigh. Of course you had to bump into Harry. Luckily the winter brought the night quicker into the day, making the hall dark so your red eyes would be barely visible.

You smiled, "It's no problem Harry." You took a step around him but he called after you, "Actually can I talk to you?" You gritted your teeth, spinning around to face him, trying to flash him a pleasant smile.

"Of corse." Harry begins to talk and you listen intently, studying the dark circles under his eyes and his hair that is messier then usual.

When he finishes your mouth is twisted into a frown and you tilt your head slightly, unaware of the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I know of Rita Skeeter, nasty women, I'm sorry she gave you a heard time." He smiles gratefully and you continue, "Don't let her get to you." He shuffles awkwardly and you frown.

"Snuffles wants to talk to me." Your eyes widen in surprise and check your surrounds to make sure the hall is empty before you lean closer to him and being your voice to a hush,

"How?" Your voice is uncertain, is Sirius going to travel to Hogwarts? "By the fire in the Gryffindor tower." You nod but your brows are still furrowed and apprehension paints your face. "Alright." You say finally, "Will you let me know how it goes?" He nods and you smile, "Goodnight Harry." 

...

You laid restlessly in your bed, tapping your fingers against your stomach in no particular pattern. You twisted your head and squinted to read the blurry red numbers, and spring up in joy. It was finally a quarter to midnight, what you had been waiting for.

Your breakdown from before reminded you in the form of sniffles that could be heard every time you took a breath. You had been waiting for this night for days and did what you do best and avoided your precious problems, aiding you was the fall of nighttime and your problems all sleeping soundly.

You soundlessly slip from your bed and pull over a worn sweater before trying to quietly stuff your feet in your boots. You creep from your dorm into the hallway and continue to empty common room. When you finally reach outside ion the common room, the warmth from the cozy room leaves you instantly, replaced instead with the chill from the wind.

You pray all the way to the tower that you won't get caught, and you don't. You let your hand trail behind you on the walls of the tower, cool to the touch, but refreshing. You reach the top of the door and push on it, smiling when you see the night sky above you.

You let the door close behind you as you stare in awe at the sky, astounded at its beauty. You come to rest at the edge of the railing, letting your feet dangle off it with your shins digging into the ground. The floor is uncomfortable but you don't mind.

Stargazing made your shoulders relax and freed your mind from worries. Temporary, but so was everything in life.

You learned to channel the temporay and hold onto it in bundles of memories that you could revisit whenever you pleased.

Agile footsteps padded behind you and you turned your hand slightly, curiosity gaining the best of you.

A tired and surprised Cedric greeted you with a warm smile and you smiled softly in return, returning your gaze to the stars above you. He takes your silence as an invitation and sits next to you, gazing at you before following your attention to the sparkling stars above you.

The peace that the stars had brung begin to fade as you become more aware of the presence of the boy next to you. The words on the badges burned in your memory, so clearly you could see them imprinted on the night sky. They vanished when you blinked but you still remembered them clearly.

You glance at him through the corner of your eye, seeing him open and close his mouth before he nervously spoke, "I, I told them to stop wearing the badges. I'm sorry Y/n, I had no idea." Your heart lurches, did he think you were mad at him?

You shift so you face him, the moonlight casting a faint glow on his cheekbones that made you loss your nerve for a second. His eyes flicked up from your feet and to your face as you smiled at him softly, "I don't blame you Ced, I know who's responsible for it." His face softened and you could hear him exhale through his mouth, letting all his worries float out into the darkness that wrapped around you.

You both sat in silence, gazing up at the stars as you breathed in the fresh air. It was hard to keep your mind at peace when Cedric's presence reminded you of the first task. You hesitated and bit your lip, did you really want to talk about it?

Your mouth was already moving and you blurted out before you could stop yourself, "Do you know what the first task is?" He had been gazing up at the night sky and dropped his head for your eyes to met his. You had never seen his eyes at night, but plenty of times in the warm sun where they sparkled a nostalgic brown.

He shook his head and turned to the stars, watching them thoughtfully, "No, does Harry?" You shook your head, then blushed when you realized he couldn't see you. You thanked your lucky stars for how dark it was, "No," You wanted to say more but decided against it.

Cedric stared at you for a moment his gaze now longing before following your own and tracing the outline of the stars with his eyes. "Do you know them?" You whipped your head to the side, Cedric stared at you thoughtfully. You nodded, a sheepish smile molding your lips. "Yes, my parents bought me a book about all the constellations and I used to-" You stopped abruptly and avoided his gaze.

You used to star gaze during the cool summer nights with Draco, but you weren't going to let him consume something so precious to you.

You didn't continue your sentence and he didn't ask you to. "Can you tell me them?" Your eyes widen in surprise but you nod, his dark brown eyes memorizing. You cleared your throat, breaking eye contact and pointed up at the sky, "That one there is..."

;


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I originally said that the characters appearance were to be based off the actors from the movies but I've realized I'd like to have the characters appearance more up for interpretation. Like no set face claims for most of the characters. I will try my best to revise the pervious chapters so this change will be less confusing in a sense.

You made an effort to accompany Harry and Hermione more often. You felt awful about the horrible article Rita Skeeter wrote, trying your best to stay calm when people would mockingly quote the article to Harry.

Harry had faced ridicule on this large of a scale before, but Ron's absence put a serious damper on his mood, leaving him more vulnerable to the snarky comments he faced.

What scarred you the most was the lack of knowledge you were able to obtain on the tournament other then it was dangerous, which is exactly what you didn't need.

"Stunningly pretty? Her?" Pansy snarled as Hermione passed her with you and Harry on either side of her. Hermione whispered, "Ignore her, just ignore her."

You threw a dirty glare in her direction and she physically recoiled, her friends now laughing at her instead of Hermione. She sends you a poisonous glare and you grimace, there goes another friendship.

As you continue to walk Hermione hisses at Harry to ignore them again and you unintentionally begin to ignore her too. It's not until Harry calls your name that the thin piece of string that ties you to earth, yanks you back down abruptly.

You blink and smile sheepishly, "M'sorry Harry, what did you say?"

He smiles shyly back at you, "Er, Hermione thinks it would be a good idea to get out of the castle for a bit and go to Hogsmeade on Saturday." You nod and patiently wait for him to continue.

"Uh, would you like to come with us?" You can see Hermione on his other side snicker behind your hand and you crack a smile to stifle your giggle.

"I'd love too Harry."

...

Riley Davis, a Hufflepuff girl in your year with pale blonde long hair that swished as she walked. She glared as she past you, her face contorted into disgust, knocking into your shoulder and throwing you off balance.

You mange not to bump into Angie, who stands at your side, and frowns as you both continue onto your class.

You didn't think the year was that stressful that you completely forgot about her; fortunately Angie answered your puzzlement, "Her family went on a long vacation, something important for the Ministry."

You raise your eyebrows at her and she shrugs, looking away from you quickly, "What? Tina told me." You laugh, Tina seems to always know other peoples business.

She likes the control she's able to gain easily that way. You know why she talks so much, so you let her while trying your best to listen.

Today she's lagging behind you and Angie, and when you turn around you spot her saying goodbye to a girl in green robes and pale blond hair before rushing to your side.

Tina raises her eyebrows and you realize you had continued to stare at her while you let your thoughts fill over in front of her. "What?"

Angie laughs at your side and you glare at her before shaking your head at Tina, "Nothing."

She looks unconvinced but she doesn't push the subject and you look quizzically at Angie, "What's up with her?" You whisper as you both stare at Tina who didn't realize the two of you had stopped and contented to walk to class with a far away look in her eyes.

"It's like she's in 'love'." You joke with a laugh, before sobering when Angie widens her eyes and smiles, grabbing onto your arm tightly, "That's it! You're a genius!" You laugh nervously, her grip still tight on your arm.

You start to walk towards your shared class, "Yeah um, that's great, but could you let go of my arm?" Her eyes widen in shock and she stammers in embarrassment, shoving your arm away as you laugh, "Uh, yeah I-" She looks at you sheepishly, "Sorry."

You smile as you file into the dark classroom, "Don't worry about it." You send her one last smile before you take your seat.

...

You avoided Draco for the rest of the week. It wasn't very challenging, you were usually the one who negotiated contact first anyway. And Harry was like Anti-Malfoy spray.

Whenever you passed in the halls you kept your gaze locked in front of you, trying to pay attention to whatever friend was walking alongside you was saying. You tired not to shiver when his pale eyes would lock on to you.

You sat at the Ravenclaw table, sometimes the Gryffindor table and once at the Hufflepuff table. You knew you were playing with fire, Draco was a coward but he didn't necessarily mind confrontation when it came to things he wanted. You contradicted each other in almost every way.

Even Ginny, who hated him with every bone in her body knew something was wrong. You think she's secretly pleased that your ignoring him but she won't directly speak on the matter for your sake.

The week progressed even more tedious and horribly then the last, each day leaving you more and more stressed. There was a constants ache in your soul to look into his pale eyes.

The pot finally boiled over on Friday, leaving you with bruises covering your heart.

You waved goodbye to Luna and Ginny, watching their figures get smaller and smaller til they were no more. You sighed and started to walk in the other direction, shivering slightly from the cool draft.

The small area of the courtyard was bare, most students didn't find themselves traversing the path that you were and overhead thick gray clouds covered most of the sky, trapping the sun in their murky haze.

Footsteps sounded behind you and a hand grabbed your wrist. You whirled around, prepared to tell whoever dared to touch you off but instead you froze, mouth open in shock.

Draco looked a sickly pale, like he hadn't slept in days. His under eyes were dark and his eyes looked so sad they mirrored your own. You hesitated, did your actions cause this?

His actions caused far worst damage you remind yourself as you look straight into his eyes for the first time that week.

Thousands of different thoughts swarmed in your head like a hurricane. You couldn't do this anymore, this friendship if you could even call it that.

Do you want more? Or do you just want the sort of familiarity that he gave you?

It was all too much, the storm ravaging your mind couldn't be controlled no longer. He opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance to utter a word.

"I never want to speak with you ever again!" You snapped, your voice harsh enough to make him flinch. You just wanted him to go away, you just wanted peace, not to be constantly in the eye of the hurricane.

You turn to run but before you could turn fully he grabs you by your wrist, his grip tight, forcing you to look at him. His face is scrunched up horribly and you realize he's trying not to cry.

Your heart feels heavy when his voice cracks as he speaks, "Please, stop running from me, talk to me." You aren't sure if your more surprised he said please or that he just confronted you.

Either way, you really don't want to talk with him anymore and your eyes are beginning to cloud over with tears, your vision blurring rapidly.

When you look up at him through bleary eyes, he almost seems to shine, even though the sun has been hidden away behind the clouds. The pain in your wrist makes you grimace involuntarily and he recoils, loosening his grip.

His eyes are so pleading that you want to bolt, to run as far away as possible and never come back. "What did I do?" His voice is low and steady and to an outsider he would seem calm and collected.

Your eyes flicker down to his hand that twitches uncomfortably at his side, the small give away that Draco Malfoy is far from comfortable in this new territory.

Nothing! you want to scream, nothing- but he did everything and your running out of excuse to cower behind. Your sick and tired of running, of crying, of the agony.

All the pent up anger crashes over you like a title wave, starting from your head and leaving goosebumps until it reaches your toes.

You feel a renewed sort of passion flare inside of you and you grit your teeth together, trying to ignore the tears still ghosting at the edges of your eyes and lift your chin to lock your eyes with his own.

"What have you done?" You laugh but its humorless and Draco studies your face, his eyes searching for something.

What ever he's looking for, you sure as hell aren't going to give it to him, so you continue with the most neutral face you can muster, "You've done everything! Do you expect for me to just be fine with you bullying my friends? For calling one of my best friends that horrible word?"

His face is void of any emotion before he sneers, "Now you care for the mudbloods? Did loitering around with those flithy blood traitors diminish your parents words?"

Your face falls, you were so naive to think he would understand. He watches your face fall carefully, his breathing turning from heavy to a regular and familiar rhythm as he steps closer to you- so close your shoes are almost touching.

You sallow, your throat is dry and you have to force your breaths to come out even. You can feel your heart beating, you can almost hear it and you pray to Merlin that Draco can not. He furrows his brows as he glances down at you, like he's taking a quiz and trying to wrack his brain for the answer.

You've found yourself in close courters with him before, on accident of course, but this is different. The air is thick and you can't pinpoint if it's from the the storm on the horizon or the one already present.

You can't feel this way, you shouldn't feel this way, but you do. Your tired and you know that no matter what side you chose, your heart will still mourn the other.

You clench your fists at your side, debating if you should punch his stupid pretty face so your stomach can stop turning itself inside out, and raise your chin up high in defiance, "I'm sorry you don't like my answer, but it's not changing. We're done, I never want to speak with you again."

For a brief second his cool and calm demeanor wavers, and you can see loneliness and despair swim hauntingly in his pale eyes but in a blink their now hard, cold, and calculating.

He scoffs, "I wouldn't want Diggory's sloppy seconds anyways." You gasp and he eyes you smugly, his eyes singing a different story but you can't be bothered to read into the blonde haired boy's every move anymore so you run.

And you don't look back.

...

You spend the rest of your day crying in your dorm, with Tina and Angie comforting you on either side. Your thankful that Angie doesn't say Told you so!, instead patting your back and cooing at you softly as a new wave of tears reach the front lines.

By the time darkness falls and the rest of your dorm-mates settle in, not without quick looks of pity, you hardly notice because of the dark storm clouds that had occupied the sky during the day.

Your tears are starting to dry and your nose is clogged, and pit of empty and numbers filling your stomach when Tina speaks gently, "I'm really sorry Y/n, I had no idea he'd do this."

Angie nods her head in a agreement and you bury your head into your knees, as the tree of you sit on the floor in between your bed and Angie's, trying to stop the tears from falling again.

"Everyone knew he had a soft spot for you." Tina's words strike you hard and you keep your head buried in your knees, taking deep breaths so when you speak you don't turn into a crying mess.

"Until he called me a bloody whore." You croak, and this time you can't stop the next onslaught of tears as Angie coos at your side, bringing you into her side as you cry into her shirt.

You could see Ginny's face in your mind when you would tell her what happened, the pity, the knowing look in her- merlin you can't face any of them.

You want to spend the whole weekend in your dorm room, moping about but you know Harry needs you know, especially with the first task on Tuesday.

But for the night you let yourself be vulnerable, you let yourself depend on the people around you as you spiral deeper and deeper into your thoughts.

...

Saturday arrives in a blink, you can barely remember last night and for a brief moment everything stands still with a weird sense of calmness.

Then Draco's voice rings through your ears, 'Diggory's sloppy seconds' and your stomach drops to your knees.

The last thing you want on your mind is boys; but unfortunately for you, your due to meet up with one today.

You slump back in your bed, your head hitting your pillow at an alarming rate. You groan and cover your face with your hands. You let yourself sit in your self pity until you can't take it any more and grudgingly sit back up and pull the curtains around your bed to the side.

Getting ready is a slow and numbing process that by the time your done the familiar pit of numbness in your stomach has buried itself in your bones. You checked the small clock beside your bed out of habit and bit back another groan.

You didn't have any minutes to spare as you rushed out of your dorm, almost knocking into a tiny first year, "Sorry!" You squeaked, but didn't slow your pace.

By the time you made it to the portrait, which guarded the Gryffindor common room, you were extremely out of breath. Just as you began to catch your breath Hermione stepped out of the portrait.

She blinked at you in surprise. "Oh, hello Y/n." You smile at her but a small frown tugs at your lips as you try to not so subtly check around her, "Where's Harry?" You ask concerned.

She rolls her eyes and jabs her elbow into the air beside her. The air emits an "ouch Hermione!" and you quickly realize where Harry is.

Hermione begins to walk and you follow along. Your eyes dart to her other side and you try your best to guess where he might be before speaking, "Good morning Harry."

There's shuffling and you recognize the sound of Harry stumbling over his own feet. "Morning Y/n." Hermione giggles but recoils into a snort shortly after an invisible poke in the ribs.

You smile as you take in the castle walls that pass by you, the soothing ambience of the castle and the happiness of your friends gives you a tiny bit of hope.

Boisterous laughter brings your attention to a group of boys heading past you, and you immediately look back down at your shoes, your heat leaping to your throat. Catching Cedric's familiar complexion brings Draco's petty words beating down on you like a drum.

Fortunately, they pass by without incident and you try not to sigh too loud in relief as you can already see Hermione staring at you curiously. You walk in awkward silence before Harry, or the air, breaks the tension, "I reckon Hermione is real glad you're here Y/n, she finally won't look completely off her rocker."

Hermione's eyes widen in shock and her jaw drops in shock as she tries to shove Harry, "Oh budger off Harry!" You don't even bother to contain your giggles, the feeling of warmth that rushes from your stomach and then into through your throat and out your lips is something you wish to relish in once more.

-

Honeydukes Sweetshop's was your first stop and you exited the shop with contemner with your treat, Hermione speaking crossly to Harry at your side, "People keep looking at me, they think I'm talking to myself."

"But Y/n's right next to you,-" Hermione cuts him off grumpily, "And your not standing by Y/n are you?" He stays silent and you stand awkwardly, understanding both of their frustrations and you're so tired of conflict you deicide to stay silent as well.

Hermione continues, "Come on, please just take off your Cloak for a bit, no one's gonna bother you here."

You can hear a faint scoff, "Oh yeah?" said Harry. "Look behind you."

You cast a glance over your shoulder to see Rita Skeeter emerge from the Three Broomsticks pub. They talk in hush tones as they pass by you and Hermione, not even bothering to pay Hermione any attention. Rita Skeeter knows better then to stick her nose in your family's business.

When they're finally gone Harry speaks, "She's staying in the village."

"She's probably coming to watch the first task." You blurt out, the spot where Harry stands is silent and you can only imagine what he feels now. Even with all your research, you may or may not have given up after your first attempt, it was no use in trying to predict the first task to give Harry a peace of mind.

And Cedric, you wonder how Cedric is holding up. A swarm of butterflies spin in nauseating circles at the bottom of your stomach and you sallow uncomfortably, not now.

"She's gone." Hermione says, her eyes still fixated on the small figures now in the great distance, "Why don't we go and have a butter-beer in the Three Broomsticks, its a bit cold isn't it?" Harry, or the space you think he stands in is silent and Hermione heaves a frustrated sigh.

"You don't have to talk to Ron!" She huffs.

You sigh happily when you step foot into the Three Broomsticks, it certainly was cold outside and the warm atmosphere is a juxtaposition from the chilly frost outside. The people ranged from Hogwarts students you recognized and other wizards and witches you are certain do not attend Hogwarts.

As you make your way through pub to get to a table, you spot the familiar set of lanky bodies and messy red hair that could only belong to the Weasley twins. You note that Ron sits with them, doing a horrible job of hiding how miserable he is. Fred catches your eye and sends you wink, and you giggle quietly in the palm of your hand.

You wait with Harry at a table in the far corner for Hermione, who arrives seconds after you settled down in your sit. She slips Harry is butter-beer under his cloak and slide your drink across the table. You send her a warm smile in thanks as she sits in the seat next to you, pulling out a notebook that when opened you realize contains the members of S.P.E.W.

You wish you could see Harry so you could send him a desperate, she's still on that, look but you can't so instead you try not to feel too uneasy with the unkind memory of the last time she brought up S.P.E.W.

Thankfully, neither Hermione or Harry mention it and you sip your butter-beer like it's your last hope for humanity. She taps the tip of her pen against her chin as she takes in the pub thoughtfully, "You know, maybe I should try and get some of the villagers involved in S.P.E.W."

"Yeah, right," You take a long sip of your butter-beer so you can't take part in the conversation, "Hermione, when are you going to give up on this spew stuff?" Harry asks frankly. You look down at your hands, you really wish you were any place but here.

"When house-elves have decent wages and working conditions!" She snarks back. "You know, I'm starting to think it's time for more direct action. I wonder how you get into the school kitchens?"

You perk up, "I've only been once or twice, but George and Fred certainly know." She nods gratefully and sits back in her seat as you can the gears turning behind her eyes as she begins to plan.

With conservation falling silent, you let your eyes wonder lazily around the room, noting some Support Cedric Diggory badges with a small smile. You accidentally stare straight into the dark brown eyes of Cho Chang, each of you hastily looking away with faint blushes on your faces.

"Look it's Hagrid!" Hermione exclaims and you chuckle slightly at the sight of Hagrid's towering body compared to the people around him. When Hagrid stood up to exit you realized he had been dining with Professor Moody. However, something made Moody pause and tap Hagrid on the small his back with a mutter.

Then they began to walk towards your table. Your eyes widen slightly but you cover it up with a cough. "All right, Hermione, Y/n?" Hagrid nods to you and you cringe slightly at the volume of his voice.

Moody bent down, as if to read the S.P.E.W. notebook but you see his lips move and with a start you realize Moody can see Harry. You stare at him for a moment, bewildered and amazed. Hagrid also bends down to examine the S.P.E.W. notebook but you can see his lips move as well.

He abruptly stands up, speaking loudly again, "Nice ter see yeh, Hermione and Y/n."He winks and then he's gone, Moody following his lead. "Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight?" Harry asks surprised. Hermione jolts with surprise and you eye him curiously, "Can Moody see through the Cloak?" You whisper.

"Yeah," Harry whispers back and Hermione speaks slowly, "Does he? I wonder what's he up to? I don't know whether you should go Harry..." Hermione glances nervously around the three of you, "It might make you late to Sirius."

Sirius! You completely forgot about Sirius. You hesitate, "Mione I think he should go, Hagrid never asks for him this late- what if it's important?" Hermione sighs, "Alright, but will you go with him?" You frown confusedly at her and Harry clenches his fists, why was Hermione trying to play matchmakers now out of all time?

Harry glances at you quickly but you seem unaffected and blissfully unaware of his inner turmoil.

You nod, "Of course." You sip the last of your butter-beer, missing Hermione's smirk turn into a frown as Harry kicks her foot under the table.

;

End of Chapter Six


End file.
